l'île de la vengeance
by liloupovitch
Summary: une île ou les femmes domninent et qui n'existe pas.un bella/edward un peu particulier.lemons en tout genres
1. Chapter 1

_les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas; ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer. je ne fait que m'amuser avec._

_mamanlily:merci pour ta review sur mon os.  
_

_**prologue**_

Dans un temps très ancien ; une femme en eu marre de voir comment les hommes traitaient ses congénères; de subir les punitions que lui infligeait son vieil époux.

A la mort de celui -ci elle décida de fermer leur île à tout visiteur; à tout étranger; et commença sa vengeance .

Elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien car elle avait veillé à ce qu'aucune nourrice ; aucun précepteur ne s'occupe de ses enfants. Elle les a éduqués ; elle les a punis.

Son fils est un soumis de première main.

Sa fille une dominatrice en puissance; la future reine de cette île.

Elle a également veillé au renouvellement du personnel;elle a choisie des femmes au très fort caractère à qui elle a appris la domination et des hommes soumis de naissances.

A sa mort tout était en place.

Sa fille s'est choisis un soumis pour perpétuer sa lignée; pour lui donner une fille qui gouvernera à son tour.

Oui; à sa mort l'île de la vengeance était née!

Le temps est passé; les générations se sont succéder; certaines règles se sont assouplies mais d'autres seront à jamais immuables. Ainsi certains habitants ont pu partir s'installer sur une ville côtière à condition de respecter la règle n°1:**ON NE PARLE PAS DE L'ILE!** et de ramener de temps en temps de la « viande fraîche »

Aujourd'hui la reine s'appelle renée et elle s'apprête à passer le pouvoir à sa fille Isabella.

_une intro pour une fic qui sera je pense courte. par contre je ne sais pas quand je publierais le premier chapitre._

_dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_voilà le premier chapitre de l'île. _

_Je rappelle que les personnages de twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux. _

_Je voudrait remercier CalestinaL; fifer; Bellaandedwardamour et encreviolette de m'avoir laissé une review cela m'as fait plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre1**

_p.o.v tanya_

La dernière note résonne dans la salle; leurs voix s'élèvent une dernière fois; le public applaudit à tout rompre; ils saluent et s'approchent de nous;nous embrassent et s'éloignent.

Cela faisait 1 an que mes sœurs et moi sortions avec les frères Cullen; 1 an qu'on les suivaient partout où ils allaient ;6mois que nous falsifions leurs comptes ;vendions leurs biens et transférions leur argent sur le compte de notre reine via un procédé complexe(officiellement les habitants de l'île n'existent pas) cela faisait également 3 mois qu'on leurs fournissait un produit en provenance directe de notre île natale pour les préparer à dire oui à tout pour avoir ce dit produit. On a également fait le vide autour d'eux. Nous sommes les seules à pouvoir les approcher.

Je m'appelle Tanya et mes sœurs Kate et Irina. Je m'occupe d'Edward Cullen ; Kate de Jasper et Irina d'Emmet. Ces hommes vont être les cadeaux pour la princesse Isabella et ses amies Alice et Rosalie.

Ils ont été choisis pour être les pères de la future noblesse de l'île. Ils ont été choisis pour être les compagnons de la future reine et de ses conseillères. Avant de les approcher une enquête approfondie à été faites sur eux et leur famille. L'enquête a durer 4 ans. 4 années durant lesquelles toutes personne ayant un lien de parenté avec eux a disparue.

Dans quelques jours ils ne seront plus à nous; ont approche du village . Malgré nous on commence à être dures ,exigeantes à leur poser des conditions. Vous voulez votre dose? Appelez nous maîtresses! Vous voulez un vrai repas? Encore une fois appelez nous maîtresses! La première fois ils ont pris ça pour un jeu et ont donc coopérer. La fois suivante ils ont refuser de « jouer ». Ils ont eu droit à une demi dose et la moitié de leur repas.

Depuis 2 jours ils sont en rogne après nous. Ils ne comprennent pas notre changement d'attitude mais mes sœurs et moi n'avons pas le choix.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde l'appelant: c'est la reine.

-Majesté!

_-Tanya! Où êtes vous?_

-On sera au village dans 3 jours

_-bien! Vous aurez de nouveaux chauffeurs pour ces 3 jours. Des hommes que l'on veut récompenser et qui habiteront dans le village par la suite._

_-_leurs prénoms?

-_Garret; Félix et démétri. Je vous laisse. J'ai hâte de voir mon futur gendre. _

_-…_

_-j'allais oublier! Ils vous apporteront des colliers à mettre à nos nouveaux « citoyens »!_

-Bien majesté! il sera fait selon vos désirs. Au revoir ! Bonne fin de journée!

Je raccroche , appelle mes sœurs et leur fait part de ma conversation avec la reine.

_p.o.v Edward_

-Majesté!

_-…_

-On sera au village dans 3 jours

_-…_

_-_leurs prénoms?

_-…_

-Bien majesté! il sera fait selon vos désirs. Au revoir ! Bonne fin de journée!

Je décolle mon oreille de la porte frappe un coup à côté; regarde mes frères et leur dit:

je croit qu'on est dans la merde!

E: comment ça?

Je leur rapporte le bout de conversation que j'ai difficilement entendu.

J: il est vrai que si on met bout à bout cette conversation et ce qui se passe depuis 2 jours, alors effectivement on est dans la mouise la plus complète!

On n'as pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans notre échange que la porte s'ouvre sur nos petites amies avec le graal dans leurs mains: nos doses et le repas.

T: alors? Une dose ou seulement la moitié ?

I : un repas complet ou seulement la moitié?

K: allez vous vous décidez à nous appelez maîtresses?

Comme à notre habitude on leur lance un regard noir et comme à leur habitude elles nous regardent avec compassion souffle un bon coup et déposent que la moitié du graal et du repas.

En sortant tanya me lance: Edward tu sait qu'écouter aux portes c'est pas bien? On revient dans 5 mn les amours.

Elle sort et ferme à clef derrière elle.

On se jette sur la nourriture puis on s'injecte notre demi dose de graal; les filles reviennent et là que la fiesta commence!j'embrasse tanya à pleine bouche; lui malaxe la poitrine;caresse ses courbes voluptueuses; prends ses fesses en coupe et les malaxent .je sent les mains de tanya partout sur moi ;elle commence à me déshabiller, la chemise le pantalon et les chaussettes. J'en fait de même avec ses affaires: son tee shirt; son soutif qui me gêne; sa jupe et ses collants.

Arrivé à son string, je place ma tête entre ses jambe et commence à la lécher puis j'insère un doigt dans ses chairs puis deux puis trois .je sens ma virilité devenir de plus en plus douloureuse. Je m'écarte le temps d'enlever mon boxer et de déchirer son string,je remonte le long de son corps en l'embrassant partout; insinue ma langue dans sa bouche pendant que ma virilité vient titiller son clitoris et sa féminité.

-Edward, le préservatif! Elle se redresse me plaque sur le matelas; tends la main vers le tiroir, prends un condom et autre chose que je ne voit pas.

A nouveau nos bouches se rejoignent ;je sens les lèvres de tanya descendre le long de mon corps droit vers ma virilité tendue elle embrasse mon gland;le lèche puis prend mon membre en bouche;elle commence des va et vient qui m'amènent au bord de la jouissance s'arrête, me met le condom puis s'empale sur moi. j'ai du mal à ne pas jouir immédiatement. Tanya se met à danser sur moi; elle monte et descend sur mon sexe gonflé de désir pour elle de plus en plus vite, je n'en peut plus .je sort de sa chaleur; la plaque sur le lit et la retourne j'attrape ses hanches et entre à nouveau en elle avec brutalité. je me met à la pilonner avec vigueur et bientôt je me libère dans le préservatif.

Et là l'effet miraculeux du graal: je suis toujours en forme ;ma virilité est toujours droite comme un I alors qu'elle devrait commencer à s'endormir.

La fiesta dure 4 h . 4h non stop de sexe à l'état pur. A la fin je m'écroule de fatigue et m'endort.

_P.o.v Tanya._

Après ces 4 h de sexe;Edward s'écroule.

Je voudrait en faire autant mais j'ai un collier à lui passer.

Je me redresse; regarde mes sœurs; jasper et emmet aussi sont entrain de dormir. Un coup à la porte ce doit être nos nouveaux chauffeurs. j'ouvre et en effet je remarque le cygne tatoué sur leurs cous.

-Maîtresse; sa majesté nous a demander de vous apporter ceci .

Il me tends une mallette que j'ouvre et là je vois 3 colliers dorés chacun gravé du prénom de son destinataire et d'un cygne.

-parfait! Entrez!

Je me détourne et laisse nos chauffeurs me suivre.

-les filles! On a des colliers à mettre!

Mon portable sonne à nouveau. Je regarde : la reine

QUOI? Il doit y avoir un problème ,ce n'est pas possible autrement!

-ma reine.

_-on a un problème ! Il faut que vous rentriez plus tôt. Partez maintenant je vous veut sur l'île demain soir! 1avion vous attends à l'aéroport_

- bien ma reine.

Je raccroche; regarde mes sœurs ainsi que nos chauffeurs et dit on fait les bagages! On doit être sur l'île demain soir!

-messieurs transportez nos frères préférés dans une voiture après que je leur ai mis ceci! Je sort de sous le lit d'Edward une autre mallette qui elle contient 6 paires de menottes dorées. 2 pour chacun des frères gravées comme les colliers.

- ont-ils le droit d'être habillés maîtresse?

- oui bien sur. Ils passeront bien assez de temps à moitié nus.

C'est comme cela que trois heures plus tard ; on se retrouve sur le tarmac d'un aéroport privé prêt à s'envoler pour l'île.

-maîtresses;messieurs ;attachez vos ceintures, nous allons décoller.

_Voilà pour ce chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez sans langues de bois._

_Comme pour ce chapitre ; je ne sait pas quand je posterais le prochain._


	3. Chapter 3

_Un nouveau chapitre; un nouveau pov et un peu plus de questions._

_Même moi je m'en suis posés en écrivant ce chapitre qui risque de vous paraître incongru voir totalement hors sujet mais il s 'est imposé à moi comme une évidence._

_Merci à fifer; bellaandedwardamour ; frimousse30 ; CalestinaL ; Valo'ou-twilight et miss88 de m'avoir laissé une review._

_On ne le diras jamais assez mais nous laissez une review nous encourage à continuer nos histoires et cela nous fait énormément plaisirs. Alors ,merci de vos encouragements._

_Une fois de plus je rappelle que les personnages de twilight ne m'appartiennent mais qu'ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec._

_Bonne Lecture!_

**Chapitre 2**

_p.o.v tanya_

– maîtresses; messieurs; attachez vos ceintures, nous allons décoller.

Il nous en a fallut du temps pour arriver ici .Faire les bagages :1h! Habiller les garçons:¾ h! Faire le trajet jusqu' à l'aéroport :1h et on complète avec 15 mn pour faire monter les bagages dans l'avion.

Il est 19h on va atterrir à côté du village à 21h.

Je regarde Edward et ses frères qui font semblant de dormir depuis 1h.

Pendant le vol; j'ai penser au problème qui à obliger notre reine à nous faire revenir plus tôt. Et, d'un coup, j'ai eu des sueurs froides.

–T: **OH!PUR****ÉE**!Les filles…

– I+K: oui?

– elles refont une crises.

– I: QUOI?

– K: Ce qui veut dire qu'à l'heure actuelle ils sont sur l'île. Et prêts à recevoir une bonne correction!

–T: je connaît une reine qui va drôlement s 'amuser.

–I+K: et nous 2 conseillères qui vont adorer jouer avec elle!

_p.o.v renée_

Je regarde pour la énième fois l'horloge murale. je tourne en rond et je n'aime pas çà!

J'ai hâte de les savoir sur l'île. ils ont fait du mal à ma fille et ses amies. Depuis 5 ans on les gardes dans une maison délabrée ,enchaînés aux murs par un collier relié à des menottes elles mêmes reliées à des menottes de chevilles fixées au sol. Depuis 5 ans ils vivent nus.

Depuis qu'elles savent qu'ils vont être transféré sur l'île(information dont j'ai retardé au maximum la divulgation) ma fille et ses amies sont en pleine crise de mutisme et de paranoïa. les seules à pouvoir les approcher dans ces cas là sont; je vous le donne dans le mille. Oui!vous avez deviner juste. Tanya et ses sœurs.

Je sais qu'elles ont commencer à préparer les frères cullen. je les connais.

J'aurais aimé leur donner plus de temps mais malheureusement la crise de ma fille et de ses amies ne me laisse pas le choix.

– maîtresse renée ;ma reine!

– …

– l'humble compagnon que je suis voudrait votre attention ma reine!

– …

– RENÉE!

– QUOI!

– ils viennent d'arrivés.

– bien.

Je me dirige vers un meuble que je n'ai pas ouvert depuis des années, l'ouvre ,en sort 2 fouets et une cravache.

– au fait charlie!

–oui?

Je me retourne lui donne un coup de fouet sur les fesses.

– n'oublie pas charlie! Maîtresse!quoi qu'il arrive n'oublie jamais le maîtresse!

– oui maîtresse. Mais j'avoue être inquiet pour isabella et ses amies.

– moi aussi charlie je m'inquiète. Pour isabella et pour ce Edward que je lui ai choisi. Je m'inquiète aussi pour ses frères.

– je sait ma reine. Leur intégration dans ces conditions n'en seras que plus difficile malheureusement pour eux.

– je compte sur toi ; Jean ; peter et Carlisle pour les aider.

– vous pourrez compter sur nous ma reine.

– en attendant allons donner une bonne leçon à ces salops!

Dans les couloirs je croise louise; charlotte et esmée ma mère. Elles aussi ont ressortis leurs joujoux favoris!

_p.o.v ?_

5 ans que ma queue et celle de mes potes n'ont pas vues de chattes; ni le velouté d'une bouche. Mes potes et moi on a jamais aimés qu'une fille nous dise NON. On veut une fille. On l'a. point barre!quitte à la forcer. C'est ce qui est arrivé avec nos 3 dernières conquêtes.

Rien que de penser à la bouche la blonde ; à la chatte si serrée de la brune ou encore au petit cul de l'autre brune je bande! Celles là elles sont rester quelques jours avec nous ;histoire que tous profitent de leurs corps.

Et je crois que l'on a fait une méga bourde avec ces 3 là! Car depuis on vits nus;attachés à des murs. On est à peine nourris,enfin juste ce qu'il faut pour pas que l'on meure de faim.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre.

– messieurs! Aujourd'hui est, pour vous ,un grand jour! Vous déménagez!

On vous emmène sur une île un peu particulière

je vois un sourire sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres de cette superbe rousse.

–comme le voyage va durer un certain temps et que je n'ai pas envie qu'Elles vous voit dans cet état ;aujourd'hui on se lave et on s'habille

Et elle part en nous laissant en compagnie de 12 armoires à glaces après avoir déposer une pile de linge sur un meuble.

2 armoires à glace accompagnent chacun d'entre nous à la douche.

Je vois mes potes entrer chacun leur tour dans la douche avec leurs Armoires à glace et en ressortir habillés d' un short en latex ;d'une nouvelle parure collier; menottes; menottes de chevilles et bâillonnés d'un bâillon ball .

_Euh… on peut m'expliquer pourquoi mes potes sont rouge de honte ou de rage? Pourquoi leurs accompagnateurs ont des sourires niais sur le visage?_

Ah! C'est mon tour. Je vais peut être comprendre.

Je vais sous la douche , me lave, me rince . Jusque là tout vas bien.

Je me penche pour prendre une serviette (qui bizarrement est au sol) afin de m'essuyer. Je me retrouve maintenu au sol alors que je sens un liquide froid se répandre sur mes fesses. Je sens des mains rugueuses me malaxer le postérieur puis _OUTCH!_ Armoire à glace n°1 m'enfonce un doigt dans le cul pendant que Armoire à glace n°2 me fourre sa queue semi molle dans la bouche pour étouffer mes cris. Je sens un deuxième doigt s'introduire dans mon anus pendant que la semi molle dans ma bouche commence à enfler et grandir.

– Il m'a l'air prêt ce salopard!

_HEIN?QUOI?_

Les doigts disparaissent et _AÏE! OH PUR__ÉE CA FAIT MAL! _A la place c'est sa queue qui trouve son chemin dans mon rectum.

Ils se mettent à me pilonner quand tout à coup ; je sens une main attraper ma bite et commencer à me branler. Et là j'entends:

–tu vas jouir avec nous mon salop.

_AH!NON! Je veut pas! Je suis pas pédé._

Le problème c'est que l'autre arrête de me masturber alors que ma bite est douloureusement tendue.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Il **faut **que je me branle pour me soulager_ .la honte_

Les deux armoires à glace continuent leurs assauts pendant que je me branle en pensant à nos trois dernières conquêtes. La jouissance vient assez rapidement.

Je voudrait m'écrouler mais je suis maintenu dans ma position pendant que je sent que l'on m'enfonce un gode dans le cul; un jeu d'anneaux passe autour de ma bite et de mes couilles ; le tout maintenu par des lacets en cuir noirs.

– Il est hors de question que mon foutre quitte ton joli cul mon chaton.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais aussitôt une balle me bâillonne et je sens du cuir sur mes joues. _ok!un bâillon ball._

Mes armoires à glaces m'habillent et me mettent ma nouvelle parure collier/menottes/ menottes de chevilles. On passe d'une parure rouillée à une parure noire.

A mon tour je sort rouge de honte.

On nous emmène direction le port du village et là 6 petits bateaux nous attendent. Le voyage dure une journée complète.

Quand on débarque je comprends que ce qui c'est passé ce matin et dans la journée n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui nous attend.

On a en face de nous une foule hostile et très haineuse.

_Je confirme ; nos dernières conquêtes était une erreur monumentale._

_Voilà! Fini pour ce chapitre. j'en aurais mis du temps à le finaliser celui là.__J _

_Encore une fois, je vous demande de me dire ce que vous en pensez sans langues de bois. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée de nouveaux personnage juste pour ce chapitre-ci (se tape les mains;pas bien ;pas bien! laisse les personnages d'Hélène et les garçons là ou ils sont! NON! Veut m'amuser avec;(! )**_

_**Merci à fifer; miss88; didi; Calestina L; frimousse30 ; Bellaandedwardamour et oliveronica cullen massen pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait plaisirs comme à chaque fois que je les lis. Elles me rassurent et me permettent d'avancer avec plus de sérénité.**_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages de twilight sont la propriété de stephenie meyer.**_

_**Ceux d'Hélène et les garçons au groupe AB productions.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 3**

_P.o.v Tanya_

_DRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGG !_

Quelqu'un peut arrêter ce réveil? Je voudrait dormir!

Alors que je recommence à entrevoir les bras de Morphée j'entend :

TOC TOC TOC

–Maîtresse tanya ; le bâteau pour l'île part dans 1 heure.

ZUT!je jette un œil vers ce maudit réveil:6h!_ok. seulement 6h de sommeil._ La journée va être longue , je le sent.

Je me lave; m'habille de ma tenue de dresseuse pour l'occasion.

Je descend déjeuner, mes sœurs sont déjà là dans leurs tenues toutes aussi écru que la mienne mais avec des liseré de couleurs différentes.

Liseré bleu roi pour moi. Rouge sang pour Irina et parme pour kate.

Nous avons sur notre poitrine un écusson doré représentant un cygne couronné pour moi et armé pour mes sœurs.

–T: bonjour les filles, bonjour bénédicte.(_nous avons fait connaissances quand les garçons ont essayer de nous fausser compagnie hier soir)_

–K;I;B: Bonjour Tanya.

–B: Tanya; tu ne croit pas qu'ils auraient pu se passer de la chemise?

Le pantalon en toile avec une ceinture aurait été largement suffisant.

Je dirige mon regard vers le fond de la salle et je les vois. Ils sont tout simplement MAGNIFIQUE! Le pantalon en toile beige et la chemise manches courtes et col en V de la couleur de leur future propriétaire. A cela s'ajoute la parure dorée collier/ menottes/ menotte de chevilles qui pour une fois sont reliées ensemble.

–?: vous devriez manger les gars !

–T: Démétri; Tu sait que tu ne me facilites pas la tâche?

– D: Maîtresse, ce sera leur seul repas de la journée, enfin ,avant ce soir. Alors ,j'ai pensé que pour une fois… SVP!

–T: non! Pas de maîtresse pas de repas!

Je les observes et me rends compte que les effets du manque commence à se faire sentir!

–par contre ok pour leur dose. Je ne veut pas qu'ils soient dans un état de manque ce soir. On leur donnera à midi.

Je regarde l'horloge murale: 6h45!ok!

–de toute façons il est temps pour nous de partir!

–? :Maîtresse Tanya?

–T: oui josé?

–J: Sa majesté m'a demandé de leur mettre une ceinture de chasteté. Je n'ai pas les clefs.

–T: bien. Je suppose que vous leur avez déjà mis leurs ceintures.

–J: oui avec l'aide de vos chauffeurs.

On est arrivé au port à un chalut rouillé est encore à quai.

–?: Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

–T: Bonjour capitaine laly

–L: Je vois que vous ramenez de beaux spécimens.

–T: choisis par la reine et ses conseillères pour leurs filles.

–L: Ah… Alors je les plaints. Ils ont intérêt à se montrer très obéissants. Surtout en ce moment.

–T: Et si on y allait?

–L: oui. Bien sûr. suivez moi. Sébastien va s'occuper de vos bagages.

_P.o.v Edward_

Je me sens bien dans les bras de morphée. Je peut croire que tout ce que je vit n'est qu'un cauchemar.

_Depuis quand il y a des tremblements de terre au pays de Morphée?_

–DEBOUT LES GARS!

J'ouvre un œil et voit le dénommé démétri secouer mes frères pour les réveiller.

–DEBOUT! On a 1h½ pour vous préparer et c'est à peine suffisant.

Je me redresse et AARRGGHHH!

_Et merde!_ j'avait oublié qu'une chaîne fixée aux murs était accrochée

à notre collier.

(_hier on a essayé de fausser compagnie à nos__«maîtresses».le manque de nourriture ne nous à pas permis d'aller bien loin surtout quand 4 gars bien nourris et dépendants d'aucune drogue vous poursuivent)__._

Un coup à la porte. Elle s'ouvre sur Félix ;garret et josé(_le 4__ème__ gars d'hier soir) _en pleine discussion.

–J: avec les évènements actuels, la reine veut qu'ils mettent ces ceintures.

–D: Ils sont obligés José?

–F: La reine veut qu'ils mettent ces ceintures de chasteté? Bien. Ils les mettront.

_emmet ;pitié ,ne te mêle pas à cette conversation. S'il te plaît emmet _

–E: une ceinture de chasteté? Je croyait que ces trucs étaient réservés aux femmes et qu'ils avaient disparus depuis un bout de temps!

–J: tu te trompe emmet il en existe des masculines et j'ai là 3 modèles spécialement pour vous. D'ailleurs tu vas être le premier à l'enfiler. Félix ;démétri; emmener emmet à la douche et au petit coin.

emmet se débat mais le manque de sommeil; la faim et le manque tout court rend sa tentative vaine. Il est emmené au coin douche/wc de notre chambre puis ramener sur son lit où, après qu'on lui ai passé un tee-shirt rouge sang, il est rattaché à la chaîne par son collier. Nos géôliers(_depuis hier soir._) lui enfilent sa ceinture et finissent de l'habiller d'un pantalon en toile beige. Ils n'oublient pas de lui remettre ses menottes et menotte de chevilles.

Je regarde jasper et lui et moi nous comprenons qu'il serait vain pour nous de faire comme emmet.

Alors le plus dignement possible; jasper se lève et se propose pour être le prochain. son tee-shirt est parme. Vient mon tour ; je vous passe les différente séances; en baissant mon regard j'ai pu constater que mon tee-shirt est bleu roi.

Nous sommes ensuite emmener à la salle à manger,plus précisément dans le fond .là ou il y a des anneaux.

Démétri veut nous faire manger avant l'arriver de Tanya et ses sœurs mais nous refusons malgré la faim qui nous tenaille.

Et on a bien fait car celles-ci refusent que nous mangions tant qu'on les auras pas appelées _«_maîtresses». Par contre elles ont notés notre état de manque et par conséquent acceptent de nous donner notre dose. Mais seulement à midi!_zut!_

Je suis vraiment pas bien; un coup j'ai chaud; un coup j'ai froid et je voit bien que mon corps tremble. du coup je suis dans le brouillard quand j'arrive au quai. Je ne pense qu'à la promesse de midi.

J'en sort un peu quand je voit l'état du chalut.

_euh__…on vas vraiment monter à bord de ce chalut rouillé?apparement oui._

La capitaine nous fait monter à bord.** OH LA VACHE!**je croit que j'ai la mâchoire qui se décroche. Car malgré le brouillard dans lequel je me trouve je voit bien qu'on est dans un « hôtel » 5 étoiles.

Je reste bloqué à l'entrée de la salle. bien sûr Tanya me ramène rapidement à la réalité en tirant sur ma chaîne.

–par ici mes loulous!

Nous sommes amenés dans une pièce aux murs nus excepté des anneaux fixés dessus. Quelque chose me dit que nous allons passer la journée dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs un des anneaux est déjà occupé par un homme habillé sensiblement comme nous à l'exception du tee-shirt.

–T: qui c'est celui là?

–L: il s'appelle Nicolas et est la propriété de mon amie hélène.

–?: ne vous inquiétez pas dresseuses royales; il est discipliné. C'est un bon soumis. N'Est-ce pas Nicolas?

–N: oui ,maîtresse hélène.

–H: ton petit déjeuner est servi.

–N: merci maîtresse.

Mes frères et moi sommes attachés et laissé en seul compagnie de ce nicolas.

La matinée se passe lentement. Arrive l'heure de midi. l'heure du repas pour Nicolas et de notre dose pour mes frères et moi.

–T/I/K: alors les garçons? Êtes vous prêts à nous appeler maîtresse?

J'ai tellement envie de ma dose que je n'hésite pas longtemps. Je ne voit qu'elle dans les mains de tanya. Mon graal me serait refusé alors qu'il est à porter? Décidement ;non. Tant pis si je doit me rabaisser.

–Ed: Maîtresse tanya, S'il vous plaît. _Et voilà je vient de m'humilier pour une dose._

–J: s'il vous plaît maîtresse Kate.

–E: maîtresse Irina; please!

_On a tous les trois céder._

–H: une dose alors qu'ils ne pourront pas se soulager?

–T: ils sont en manque; on a pas le choix.

–H: cela serait du plus mauvais effet si ils arrivaient en étant en manque. Je comprends.

L'après midi passe sans aucune visite pour nous ,ni pour nicolas.

On a pu discuter un peu. Notre calvaire me semble loin d'être fini.

Quand les filles reviennent; elles nous disent:

–T/K/I: Il est temps de faire face à votre avenir!

Je réprime difficilement un rire.

Tanya et ses sœurs nous détachent _tient! C'est quoi ce clic?_et tirent sur nos chaînes pour qu'on les suivent. On traverse des couloirs; on remonte sur le pont. Et là on voit une foule immense. Une partie est tournée vers nous et une autre vers une place sur laquelle il semble y avoir de l'activité. Je remarque que tous les hommes sont torse nus et ont des colliers. Je remarque également que certains sont à quatres pattes.

En relevant mon regards ;je voit un dais sous lequel semble être installées 3 femmes.

_CLIC!_ _hein? _je ramène mon regard vers Tanya et voit qu'elle m'a attacher à une barre avant de s'éloigner.

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

Je vient de recevoir une décharge électrique qui m'oblige à m'agenouiller. Quand je me redresse;_AAAHH!_je reçoit une autre décharge. _ok! Message compris; je doit avancer à quatre pattes. purée!_

Donc mes frères et moi avançons ainsi jusqu'au dais ou se trouve les 3 femmes que j'ai repérer tout à l'heure.

–?: Bienvenus sur l'île de la vengeance jeunes gens. Cette île est désormais votre maison. Elle est désormais votre futur car vous ne pourrez plus la quitter.

–T: ma reine ; pouvons nous nous retirer mes soeurs et moi ?

–R: oui bien sûr tanya; je vous laisse annoncer à ma fille et ses amies l'arrivée de leur surprise.

_Pardon?_

_¿_

_Voilà! Fini pour ce chapitre qui est ma vengeance personnelle. Et encore je suis gentille avec ses persos et cette série qui m'ont traumatisés(je m'appelle Hélène IRL)_

_Encore une fois; dites moi sans langues de bois; ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère ,vous plaira. _

_Merci à fifer,bellaandedwardamour et miss88 pour leurs reviews. _

_Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à calestinaL et aux autres lecteurs. _

_Je rappelle que les personnages de twilight de m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux._

_Bonne Lecture!_

**Chapitre 4**

_**p.o.v renée**_

Et dire qu'hier soir j'accueillais les salops qui ont fait tant de mal à ma fille et ses amies. Un seul à eu l'air de comprendre qu'ils étaient dans la merde la plus totale. Un seul à baisser le regard devant la foule en colère. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à avoir fait le lien entre leurs dernières « conquêtes » et ce qu'ils vivent depuis 5 ans.

Bref. Passons.

Aujourd'hui j'accueille mon gendre et ses frères. Je les vois descendre du chalut. Ah!la phase « décharge électrique ». j'aime cette phase. Il leur faut une deuxième décharge mais ils comprennent que maintenant leur mode de déplacement est le 4 pattes(hier un seul à compris après la deuxième décharge. Toujours le même).

La foule sait qui ils sont.

A qui ils sont destinés.

Pendant cette traversée ,qui les mèneras jusqu'à moi et mes conseillères, je retiens mon souffle. J'ai peur que la haine de mon peuple envers les 6 salops ne l'amène à des gestes malheureux. Mais non; rien ne se passe. ils sont là à mes pieds. De soulagement je relâche mon souffle. Je leur souhaite la bienvenue:

–Bienvenus sur l'île de la vengeance jeunes gens. Cette île est désormais votre maison. Elle est désormais votre futur car vous ne pourrez pas la quitter.

Tanya me demande la permission pour elle et ses soeurs de se retirer. Je la lui donne et lui demande d'annoncer à ma fille et ses amies l'arrivée de leur surprise. Tanya me tends la chaîne d'Edward et ses sœurs l'imite.

Je regarde Edward et ses frères et leur annonce:

– Il est l'heure pour vous d'être marqués comme faisant partis de notre famille.

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'autre attraction de la soirée. **EUX **aussi vont être marqués ce soir. Naturellement mes amies me suivent accompagnées de leurs gendres.

Ils sont alignés tous les 6. La croupe à l'air. un gode dans le cul; un jeu d'anneaux autour de leurs bites et de leurs couilles ; le tout maintenu par des lacets en cuir noirs. En passant devant chacun de leurs derrière je ne peut m'empêcher de leur donner à tous un coup de fouet.

Je m'arrête devant un feu de joie. Notre ferronnière nous attends pour commencer les festivités. A côté d'elle se tient charlie; jean et peter.

Ils ont en main le tisonnier en forme de cygne surmonté d'un V prêts à l'appliquer sur le fessier de ceux qui ont volés à nos filles ce qui aurait dû être une récompense pour nos gendres. Charlie me regarde et je lui fait signe. Ils s'approchent; lèvent le bras.

–?:**ATTENDEZ!**

_**p.o.v bella**_ _(enfin!)_

– **ATTENDEZ!**

_Qu'est-ce qui m'as pris? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris?_

–?: On peut savoir pourquoi tu as fait çà?

–B: J'en sait rien rose! En fait ,si! Je veut qu'ils comprennent TOUS!a qui ils ont à faire. J'en ai marre de trembler comme une feuille quand je pense à EUX et à ce qu'ils nous ont fait.(_n/a:même moi pour l'instant n'en ai qu'une vague idée)_

Sur ces paroles, je m'avance vers le cercle qui s'est formés autour de nos parents et des 6 salops qui nous pourrissent l'existence(et celles des différents soumis et employées qui ont croisés notre chemin au mauvais moment)depuis 5 ans. J'abaisse la capuche de mon ample cape et dénoue le cordon qui maintient celle-ci sur mes épaules. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder Rosalie et Alice. Je sait qu'elles m'ont imitées. Ensemble nous les faisons tombées révélant à mes futurs sujets nos nouveaux ensemble de domina. Des ensembles à nos couleurs.

Sans plus aucune cérémonie nous prenons des mains de nos pères les tisonniers et les appliquons sur les postérieurs de ceux qui nous volés notre virginité.(_oui!oui ! Vous avez bien lus!)_

–**Pour nous avoir violées et séquestrées pendant 5 jours. Moi , Isabella Mary SWAN ;princesse héritière de cette île ainsi que Lady Alice Marie BRANDON et Lady Rosalie Liliane HALE. Nous vous condamnons à être marqués par le fer comme les violeurs que vous êtes.**

Les entendre hurler de douleur me fait un bien fou et cette odeur de cochon brûlé m'exciterais presque. _ouh là! Il y a de quoi m'inquiéter!_

Je regarde mes amies, elles ont l'air inquiètes elles aussi. Un regard suffit pour se comprendre. On se place derrière les 3 derniers salops et alors qu'on s'apprêtaient à répéter la manœuvre …

–R: **ATTENDEZ!** ma fille;mesdemoiselles! Nous avons des tisonniers encore plus chauds pour ceux là!

–B: bien mère!

–R:**Pour vous messieurs qui en plus d'avoir séquestrer et violer ma fille et ses amies les avaient torturées. Votre marque sera non seulement celle des violeurs mais aussi celle des tortionnaires!**

Mon père me tend le tisonnier plus chaud. Je le regarde et remarque qu'au V du violeur se mêle le T du tortionnaire. Je lui rends l'autre tisonnier et cette fois nous ne sommes pas interrompues.

Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais les entendre hurler de douleurs me remplit de satisfaction.

–B:**1année de détention par jour de viols, de séquestration et de tortures! PLUS JAMAIS vous ne violerez de femmes! Vous pouvez dire adieu à votre liberté! Cette île sera votre purgatoire ou votre enfer personnel!**

Je me détournes d'eux. Bizarrement je sent que je commence à guérir.

Je me dirige vers ma mère prête à m'agenouiller devant elle et à m'excuser lorsque mon regard se porte sur le garçon à ses pieds. _OUAAAHHH!c' est qui ce dieu grec? Il est pour qui? __regarde se chemise !__me souffle ma conscience__. __bleu roi. QUOI? SA CHEMISE EST BLEU ROI? À moi!à !moi! Il est à moi! Cool!_

–R/A: C'EST MA SURPRISE MÈRE?

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par les voix de rose et lice qui s'extasie devant 2 autres garçons qui ressemble un peu à mon dieu grec.

–B: mère? Ses jeunes gens sont pour nous? Tanya nous as dit quand on l'a croisée que nos surprises étaient arrivées.

–R: oui!nous les avons choisis pour être vos futurs compagnons. Ils seront les pères de vos filles. D'ailleurs il est temps de les marqués eux aussi. Mère?

–E: je suis là ma fille! Carlisle est prêt. Découpons donc ces chemises

Désormais inutiles.

Je voit ma grand-mère s'approcher avec des ciseaux et couper en lambeaux la chemise de mon compagnon. Elle tend ses ciseaux à la grand-mère de rose qui après avoir fait le même sort à la chemise du compagnon de rose les tends à celle de lice qui répète l'opération.

Carlisle s'approche; (je voit de l'émotion dans ses yeux mais il la réprime bien vite) ma mère se lève et me souffle à l'oreille:

–edward. Il s'appelle edward.

Et elle part vers la ferronnière prendre des tisonniers maintenus chaud prêt du feu de joie.

–C:Altesse!

Je souris à Carlisle; fait un croche pattes à Edward qui s'étale de tout son long et m'installe prêt de la tête de ce dernier qui ne comprends sûrement pas pourquoi la raison d'un tel geste. Je libère le dos d'Edward des derniers lambeaux de vêtements afin de faciliter le travail de Carlisle et **surtout** celui de ma mère.

–B: tes mains sous ta tête Edward ! Tu seras plus à l'aise.

Il la relève et me regarde avec air ahuri.

–B: pour la suite des évènements tu seras plus à l'aise avec les mains sous la tête.

Je lui souris. Après tout on va passer le reste de notre existence ensemble autant montrer un minimum de compassion.

Pendant que je donnais ces quelques conseils à Edward ;Carlisle lui, avait commencer son travail en mettant de la pommade anesthésiante sur l'épaule droite d'Edward. Carlisle à ainsi masser pendant 5 bonnes minutes Edward afin de faire pénétrer en profondeur le produit. Puis il est passé voir le compagnon de Rose et à recommencer son manège.

Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu ma mère s'approcher avec un tisonnier et à la vue de celui-ci je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. Le tisonnier royal!c'est simple, ce tisonnier à la forme d'un cygne couronné!

Je passe mes jambes par-dessus les bras d'Edward et me place de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas les bouger tout en m'approchant suffisamment près de lui pour étouffer ses gémissement de douleurs qui ne manquerons pas.

–R: **PAR CETTE MARQUE EDWARD CULLEN JE TE RECONNAÎT COMME LE COMPAGNON DE MA** **FILLE!**

Le tisonnier est appliqué sur l'épaule droite de mon soumis attitré. Je le sent frémir mais il ne dit rien.

C'est bien. Il à l'air d'apprendre vite.

Je prends le pot de pommade cicatrisante que m'a laissé Carlisle et l'applique en douceur sur l'épaule meurtrie. Je protège la plaie d'une gaze grasse.

–B: C'est bien edward. Si tu m'obéit ,cette épreuve sera la dernière.

Quand tu seras guéri ,je te montrerais les conséquences d'une désobéissance. Je te laisse sous la surveillance de mon père qui t'expliqueras ce qu'on attends de toi et de tes frères(oui j'ai entendu le nom des compagnons de rose et lice). Il t'expliquera également les règles de l'île.

Sur ces mots je me lève et rentre dans le château talonnée de mes futures conseillères.

_Encore une fois; dites moi sans langues de bois; ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre_. _Toute remarque est bonne à prendre._


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!et désolée pour le retard(implore votre pardon façon japonaise) ma carte internet est morte; pas d'idées et des semaines fatiguantes._

_Je vous poste ce chapitre de l'ordi de mon homme._

_Tout mes remerciements à fifer; bellardtwilight; miss88, bellaandedwardamour ;lucie62170 et calestinaL pour leurs reviews. _

_Je rappelle que les personnages de twilight ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_**Chapitre5**_

_**p.o.v bella**_

Le lendemain de l'arrivée des frères Cullen j'ai fait appeler Tanya dans mon bureau afin qu' elle me parle de son année avec Edward. Cela m'embête qu'il soit dépendant de notre petit produit mais je sait que dans un premier temps cela me sera utile. Après notre entretien Rose et Lice ont déboulées dans mon bureau pour me raconter leur propre discussion avec les sœurs de Tanya. La dépendance de nos compagnons à notre petite mixture nous afflige mais on fera avec pendant quelques temps.

On a bien rit de leur petit subterfuge de la (fausse) demi dose.

Ma mère est arrivée un peu avant midi pour me donner 1 clef.

–R: Il serait peut -être temps de l'en délivrer.

–B: le délivrer de quoi?

–R: sur mon ordre on lui a mis ,ainsi qu'à ses frères, une ceinture de chasteté hier matin

–B: MÈRE! Ils doivent être dans un état!

Je lui arrache la clef des mains ;sort de mon bureau et court en direction de sa chambre. Dans le couloir je croise lice et rose tout aussi affolées que moi.

–A: ils doivent avoir les couilles archi pleines! Bon dieu!

Je ne répond pas. Au bout de 5 minutes de course dans les couloirs; je me retrouve devant sa porte. Rosalie et alice sont devant celles de leurs compagnons. Elles sont gardées par des malheureuses qui ont eu la malchance de nous froissées pendant un très mauvais jour.

–B: mesdemoiselles!

–?: Al..al…altesse!

Je voit la peur dans leurs regards pendant qu'elles nous ouvrent.

Je m'engouffre dans la chambre d'Edward dès que j'en ai la possibilité et me dirige droit vers lui. Mon père lui tient compagnie et il a l'air désemparer.

–Ch: Maîtresse Isabella! Ma fille!

Son ton est implorant tout comme le « maîtresse » que me lance Edward en se jetant à mes pieds.

–B: Je ne savais pas edward. Calme toi! Tu ne réussiras pas à cicatriser rapidement en t'agitant ainsi. Je m'occupe de tout.

–B: charlie vas me chercher Carlisle et tanya. Demande à Irina et kate d'aller rejoindre rose et alice.

–Ch: bien maîtresse isabella.

Une fois charlie partis; je me tourne vers Edward et lui dit:

–bien!désormais tu m'appartient. Je suis ta maîtresse. C'est ainsi que tu devras m'appelée.

Je lui montre la clef et lui demande:

Sait tu ce qu'elle ouvre?

–Ed: … …

–B: Tu refuse de me parler? Pourtant tout à l'heure tu n'a pas hésiter à m'appeler « maîtresse ».Je vais donc te dire ce qu'elle ouvre :

Ta ceinture. Tu sait celle qui te gêne en ce moment.

–?: maîtresse? Vous m'avez fait appeler?

–B: oui carlisle. Examine la marque d'Edward ;refait ses pansements et aide moi à l'installer confortablement. Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin de me servir de quelques jouets sur edward.

–?: jouets que j'ai apportés!

–B: TANYA! C'est bien tu est là! Tu vas m'aider à soulager edward.

–T: vous voulez dire que!

–B: oui. Ma mère ne m'as donner la clef de la ceinture et les explications qui vont avec il y a seulement…25mn!

–T: OH!

–C: maîtresse; la cicatrisation est en bonne voie.

–B: bien. Aidez moi à lui enlever son pantalon.

Tant bien que mal on a réussi à enlever son pantalon à Edward qui;pour le coup; s'est débattu.

–C: Ah! Une ceinture de chasteté et ….un accro à notre produit. A quand remonte sa dernière dose maîtresse?

–B: cela ne te regarde pas carlisle. Aide -moi à menotter Edward au mur de façon confortable pour lui. après tu iras voir ses frères.

–T: j'ai vu des anneaux assez près du sol. j'y ai installé un matelas. On a plus qu'à y installer edward.

Une fois fait, j'envoie Carlisle à un des frère d' Edward et m'assoie sur les genoux de ce dernier. Tanya me rejoint aux côtés d'Edward.

–T: on pourrait peut-être le libérer altesse.

–B: bien sûr tanya.

Je libère Edward de sa ceinture et frôle au passage son gland. Vu que le produit est toujours en lui; il réagit aussitôt à ma caresse involontaire. _PURÉE! dame nature l' as drôlement gâté !_

Je sens tanya me caresser la poitrine à travers ma chemise.

–T: Edward je vais donner du plaisir à ta nouvelle maîtresse.

Tanya m'embrasse et commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Elle dégrafe mon soutien-gorge et suce mes tétons chacun leur tour. je l'imite et malaxe sa poitrine tout en regardant Edward dans les yeux. J'y lis le désir. _bien. _Les mains de tanya descendent le long de mon corps pour dégrafer mon pantalon. je me redresse pour lui permettre de me l'enlever. Je me penche vers Edward et met à sa portée ma poitrine pour le tenter car je lui refuse le droit de me toucher. Tanya m'a non seulement enlever mon pantalon mais aussi ma culotte. Je m'assoie à côté d'Edward et à mon tour j'embrasse et suce tour à tour la poitrine de tanya. Je descends le long de son corps et lui enlève sa jupe et son string. Je me redresse et embrasse à pleine bouche mon amie pendant que je caresse son sexe.

–B: c'est moi qui vais te donner du plaisir tanya.

Je caresse mon amie de plus en plus rapidement puis j'introduit 1 doigt dans sa chatte. je commence à la pomper. J'introduit très rapidement un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Tout en la pompant ,je l'embrasse et malaxe sa poitrine. Lorsque je la sent proche de la jouissance je m'arrête, me tourne vers Edward et lèche mes doigts. En le regardant je le devine tendu et qui lutte pour ne pas dire à nouveau ce mot: « maîtresse ».

Je me dirige vers le sac amené par tanya et le fouille à la recherche de la ceinture gode. Une fois trouvée je la met et demande à tanya de s'agenouiller face à edward. Je me place derrière elle et la pénètre avec mon gode .alors que je commence mes va et viens en tanya ,je voit le regard d'Edward s' assombrir et ses hanches commencer un va et vient.

–B: dit le Edward! dit le et j'autorise tanya à te sucer jusqu' à ta délivrance.

–T: allez eddychou, tu en meure d'envie .

–E: S'il vous plaît!Maîtresse! J'ai mal.

–B: eh bien! Tu voit! Ce n'était pas si compliquer!

Je me retire pour permettre à tanya de se rapprocher d'Edward afin de le sucer puis une fois qu'elle a commencer je la pénètre à nouveau et continue mes va et viens en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les rivages de la jouissance.

E:OUIIIIIIIIIIII!

Je souris à la vue du visage d'Edward en pleine extase. Ce mec est vraiment beau comme un dieu et il est à moi!

B: maintenant tu vas lécher la chatte de tanya.

Celle-ci se dirige vers la tête d'Edward et lui présente sa fente humide de sa cyprine. Je le regarde un moment lécher et mordiller cette chair rose puis je m'empale sur lui et commence une danse lascive sur son sexe toujours aussi tendu. Pendant cette danse, je me penche vers tanya et malaxe sa poitrine si généreuse. la danse dure des heures; Edward est venu en moi un nombre incalculable de fois. Ma chatte est pleine de sa semence.

Edward et tanya sont rompu de fatigue et heureux d'avoir eu autant de plaisirs mais moi je suis frustrée. RIEN!QUE DALLE! PAS UNE ONCE DE PLAISIR! Je ne suis plus capable de prendre mon pied. FRIGIDE! Voilà ce que je suis depuis 5 ans!

En colère , je me redresse, m'habille en vitesse et part en claquant la porte de la chambre de mon compagnon. Que tanya se débrouille! Il faut que je me défoule.

_Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous? peut-être un peu court mais plus d'idées cohérente. _

_Je vous jure que le jet précédent était archi nul._

_Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine(enfin j'espère!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai encore eu un problème avec mon pc. Maintenant c'est fini et bien fini grâce à une reconfiguration. Merci au grand prêtre exorciste manu(un de mes amis)et à son disciple guillaume ! _

_merci à bellaandedwardamour;CalestinaL;lili70;bellardtwilight;hera09;fifer;miiss88 et alice'n'tom pour leurs reviews. Comme toujours cela m'as fait plaisir !_

_Je rappelle que les personnages de twilight ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6**

_**P.O.V Tanya**_

lorsque charly est venu me dire que j'étais attendue par son altesse dans la chambre d'edward j'avoue ne pas avoir compris encore moins quand il m'a suggéré de prendre mes jouets. Cela a vraiment fait « tilt » que lorsque bella m'as dit que j'allais l'aider à soulager edward.

Sa majesté a vraiment la tête dans les nuages par moments.

Je vais devoir aider son altesse à mouiller suffisamment pour accueillir edward en elle.

Accepter un échange lesbien pour en faire profiter edward.

Je m'acquittes de ma tâche avec méthodicité.

Une fois bella prête et edward en elle je me sert de tous les jouets à ma disposition. c'est à dire un plug anal un stimulateur de prostate des supra minis vibros(pour les tétons). Bref je stimule au maximum les sens d'edward pour qu'il se perde dans les limbes du plaisir et ne pense plus à la douleur.

Au bout de 4h ce qui devait arrivé arriva. Bella quitta la chambre d'edward en claquant la porte me laissant me démerder pour mettre ce dernier dans son lit. Dieu merci mes sœurs sont venues m'aider et je les ai aidées à mon tour.

Le problème de son altesse et de ses conseillères : depuis leur viols elles se croient frigides alors qu'elles font « juste » un blocage. Un blocage qui va être un sacré soucis pour edward et ses frères. Mais j'avoue que je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Ils vont réussir à « débloquer » bella;rose et lice j'en suis convaincue.

Pour l'heure je doit aller m'occuper avec mes sœurs des 20 autres nouveaux arrivants qui n'ont pas la « chance » des frères cullen. Ils sont 20 à partager une chambre dénuée de tout confort en dehors des commodités. En voyant l'heure à ma montre je me demande comment edward va réagir en se réveillant .

_**P.O.V Edward**_

Lentement je sort des limbes du sommeil et au fur et à mesure que je me dégage des bras de morphée des bribes de ce qui s'est passé me reviennent en mémoire et se mélange à la conversation que j'entends

_Ch : dis moi carlisle. Tu croit qu'il va réussir ?

_Maîtresse Isabella ! Ma fille !_

__C _: Je l'espère pour lui comme pour son altesse

_Maîtresse? Vous m'avez fait appeler ?... cicatrisation...bonne voie..._

_Ch : Uniquement pour lui ? Pas pour ses frères ?

_Après tu iras voir ses frères_

_C : pour ses frères aussi charly. Tu le sait bien. Cette pièce est vraiment plus confortable que le jour de mon arrivée.

_On pourrait peut-être le libérer altesse._

_Bien sûr tanya_

_Ch : Il se réveille ! Debout Edward ! Nous devons discuter avant que nos maîtresses viennent nous chercher.

Je sent l'oreiller ergonomique sous ma tête, le matelas à eau sur lequel je suis coucher et les draps en soie qui me recouvre. J'ouvre les yeux et voit les moulures du plafond avant qu'elles ne soient cachées par deux regards inquiets. L'un de ses regards je le connaît déjà c'est celui brun chocolat de charly. L'autre est vert émeraude_ HEIN ? Comme le mien. Bizarre _je bloque sur ce regard. Du coup je n'entends rien de ce que me dit charly. Lorsque j'arrive à me détacher de ce regard je regarde plus attentivement autour de moi et je découvre une chambre dans les tons gris/beige et aux dimensions conséquentes. en voyant la moquette des flashs me reviennent.

_Edward …. du plaisir ... maîtresse._

_... plaisir ... tanya_

_dis le...tanya...sucer...délivrance...meure d'envie_

_Maîtresse ! J'ai mal..._

_...pas si compliquer._

Les images qui suivent me mettent mal à l'aise et réveillent ma virilité qui a pourtant été bien sollicitée pendant ses dernières heures. Je me lève et me dirige vers ce qui semble être ma salle de bain. Une douche s'impose mais les images sont si vivaces si réelles que malgré moi ma main gauche descend jusqu'à mon phallus gorgé de désir.

Pendant que l'eau coule sur mon corps je caresse mon gland du bout du doigt puis empoigne mon sexe et commence à me branler en laissant les images et les sensations m'envahir à nouveau. Plus je pense au fourreau étroit de ma « maîtresse » plus j'accélère le mouvement. Je m'imagine dans la douce moiteur de la féminité de ma « maîtresse ». Je me voit aller et venir dans son antre j'ai l'impression de sentir ses parois se resserrer autour de moi et je jouis sur les parois de la douche !

C'est en me séchant que je me rappelle d'une chose : jamais je n'ai senti les parois de ma « maîtresse » se resserrer autour de moi. _Je ne me serait pas récupérer une frigide ? Hein ?_

_**Idiot! **_me souffle ma conscience_** rappelle toi le soir où tu as été marqué.**_

J'essaye de me rappeler ce fameux soir. _OH ! Putain de merde ! Elles ont été violées !_

_Ok ! Donc pas frigide mais elle fait un blocage. _

Dans quel merdier suis-je tombé ? Je pense à moi mais mes frères sont dans le même merdier que moi.

Je sort de la salle de bain et je voit charly me tendre un short en latex bleu roi

_Ch :met ce short. En tout cas essaye. Si tu n'y arrive pas parce que la douleur de ton épaule est trop forte tu le dit.

Je me prépare à refuser mais je vois que lui ainsi que le dénommé carlisle sont en bermuda bleu roi également.

Côté ridicule on est à égalité.

J'essaye mais la douleur est trop forte du coup se sont carlisle et charly qui m'enfilent mon short.

_C : désolé mais on a pas le choix. On doit te remettre ton ensemble collier/menottes/ menottes de chevilles. Tu n'as pas encore mérité de te promener sans.

Je voit dans les yeux de carlisle de la tristesse.

_Ed : pourquoi vous inquiétez vous pour moi et mes frères ?

_C : plus tard edward nos maîtresses arrivent.

Et en effet les portes de ma chambre s'ouvrent sur les trois femmes d'hier. Parmi elles se trouvent donc ma « maîtresse ». là je voit charly et carlisle s'agenouiller

_Ch/C : maîtresse esmée maîtresse renée

je voit isabella me regarder et soulever un sourcil comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi

_B : ne l'as tu pas briefer charly ?

_Ch : je l'ai fait maîtresse isabella mais il avait l'air obnubiler par les yeux de carlisle.

_B : je vois. Recommence alors.

_Ch : edward mets toi à genou et salut ta maîtresse comme il se doit. Si tu désobéi nous serons tous les trois punis.

_Punaise. Encore une fois je n'ai pas le choix!fait chier !_

je fait et dit ce que l'on attends de moi car il est hors de question que d'autres paient pour mes refus.

_B : bien edward. Maintenant allons manger.

Je me retrouve donc à traverser tout un corridor sur les genoux. Arrivé devant une porte des gardes nous ouvrent et je suis scotché par la beauté des lieux. Des meubles anciens du marbre et un parquet ciré. Quand je suis autorisé à me redresser pour aller m'asseoir à table , je découvre des assiettes de porcelaine des verres en cristal et des couverts dorés à l' or fin. Je découvre également toute une série de portraits accrochés aux murs. des portraits de femmes qui ,si on regarde bien, se ressemblent.

Le dîner se passe plutôt bien . J'ai dû user du terme maîtresse à plusieurs reprises pendant le repas mais bon quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir m'y faire et qu'à la longue cela me paraîtra naturel.

Je suis raccompagné à ma chambre à la fin du repas. Une fois couché je suis de nouveau attaché à un anneau fixé au mur par cette satané chaîne.

_B : A demain 8h edward !on reparlera de ta dose.

En effet, a 8heure ,elle était là. A me faire le même chantage que tanya. Si je voulais ma dose je devait l'appeler maîtresse. Et comme à mon habitude j'ai refusé.

_B : d'accord edward on verras bien quand tu seras en manque. A ce moment là je suis sûre que tu feras tout ce que je te demande.

Et elle part. Me laissant seul dans ma chambre avec quelques interrogations.

J'ai tenu trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels on me nourrissait sans me demander quoi que ce soit. J'ai également eu la visite de carlisle pour qu'il change mes pansements. J' ai cru l'entendre marmonner un «fichu caractère cullen et fichu orgueil masculin».

Au matin du troisième jour elle était là avec la même question et moi je n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre mon envie d'avoir ma dose alors j'ai cédé.

_Ed : Maîtresse isabella.

_B: bien ! On avance mais je t'ai promis que tu ferait mes quatre volontés avant que je te donne ta dose et je tiens toujours parole. Je veut te voir te laver va donc prendre une douche!et la voilà qui me suit dans la salle de bain. Je suis un peu gêné mais j'avoue que le manque et la perspective d'avoir ce que je désire si j'obéis me fait vite oublier toute pudeur(pour ce qu'il m'en reste). J'entre donc dans la douche et tourne les robinets en or pour que l'eau coule sur mes épaules.

_B : c'est assez ! Arrête moi cette eau et commence donc à te savonner avec ce gel douche !

Et elle me tend un gel douche à la fraise!_que ? Quoi ?_je la regarde de façon interrogative et en réponse elle me montre ma dose. _D'accord pour ma dose._

_B : masse bien ces pectoraux. Je veut que tu te les caresses en imaginant que ce sont mes mains.

Je m'exécute en pensant à ma récompense.

_B : maintenant tes si jolies tablettes de chocolat.

_Pour ma récompense_

___B : bien. Maintenant je veut te voir te donner du plaisir je veut te voir te branler edward !

A cette demande je me fige et la regarde et elle me donne toujours la même réponse avec un immense sourire en me montrant cette dose pour laquelle je tuerais père et mère aujourd'hui.

Je ferme les yeux pour m'isoler un peu et attrape ma verge. J'imagine le corps nu de ma maîtresse ,je m'imagine prendre en bouche ses seins si magnifiques. Je conçoit une douce mélodie sur son corps imaginaire, mes doigts caressant cette peau si inaccessible. Ma verge commence à se tendre et j'imagine sa bouche prendre et débuter un va et vient langoureux. J'ai l'impression de sentir sa langue me lécher la verge dans toute sa longueur et ses mains caresser mes testicules. Je me branle avec toutes ses images dans ma tête et lorsque je m'imagine pénétrer sa féminité j'accélère le mouvement de ma main. Je sent ma libération proche. Mes mouvements se font plus saccadés et plus rapides.

_Ed :MAÎTREEEEESSSSSSEEEEEEE!

_B : j'aime te voir jouir edward. Rince toi, essuies toi et rejoint moi !

Je m'exécute docilement.

Je la rejoint dans ma chambre. et je reste statufié par sa beauté. Elle est là , nue devant moi et la réalité est plus merveilleuse que ce que mon imagination a créer.

_B : vient donc me lécher les pieds.

Je m'empresse de faire ce qu'elle me demande. Je lèche, suce. En bref je fait l'amour à ses pieds.

_B : c'est bien edward tu peut stopper. Reste ainsi et ne bouge surtout pas.

Elle se lève et me contourne. Je sens des mains me malaxer les fesses et se promener autour de ma rondelle. D'instinct je me tends.

_B pense à ta dose edward.

Et là elle m'enfonce un doigt et commence à me pomper. S'ensuit un deuxième et le pompage reprends. Avec le troisième elle m'élargit un peu plus et me masturbe le pénis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tend la main qui me branlait vers un objet rectangulaire près de mes genoux que je remarque ce dernier. Quand elle l'ouvre et que je découvre ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur je me force à ne pas réagir car je devine que c'est la clef pour avoir ma dose. Quand ma maîtresse m'enfonce le stimulateur de prostate dans le sphincter et le met en marche je m'efforce de ne pas crier.

_B : bien edward, je suis fière de toi. Tu as mérité ta dose.

Et elle me tend mon graal, ma dose.

_Ed : merci maîtresse.

C'était reparti pour 4 heures de sexes.

_Voili, voilou. Désolée pour le petit retard mais bon un manque d'inspiration en plus du problème de pc ne m'as pas franchement aidée. Disons que j'ai des idées mais pas pour cette fic. Ce sont d'autres projets qui viennent frapper à la porte de mon cerveau._

_Encore une fois j' aimerais avoir votre avis. Dîtes moi si vous trouvez ce chapitre nul._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à toutes !voilà un nouveau chapitre et des pov surprise !_

_En me relisant je me suis rendu compte d'une erreur de ma part lorsqu'il se réveille c'est le soir._

_les portes de ma chambre s'ouvrent sur les trois femmes d'hier n'est pas la phrase qu'il aurait du penser mais « sur deux femmes vues hier et celle de ce midi » aurait été plus juste. Désolée pour cette erreur impardonnable (pour moi)_

_Merci à fifer Lili36;beatrice miiss88 et Hera09 pour leurs reviews._

_Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer. je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux !_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

**chapitre 7**

_**p.o.v jasper**_

AU SECOURS ! Je suis tomber sur une folle ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. En fait si. Je suis tomber sur un pikachu fou et démoniaque . A partir du moment ou j'ai refusé de l'appeler « maîtresse » pour avoir ma dose j'ai vécu un enfer.

Cette fille est infernale. Dès 6h du mat elle est dans ma chambre a me poser encore et toujours la même question. Je lui oppose toujours une fin de non recevoir. En retour elle me mets du death métal(musique que je hait par dessus tout) à fond les manettes pour toute la journée et cela avec un grand sourire. À cela s'ajoute les allées et venues

intempestives de toutes les employées de cette drôle de famille. J'ai tenu deux jours avec cette satané musique(un record pour moi). Le matin du troisième jour ,j'ai craqué. Et pour avoir ma dose j'ai dû me plier à quelques exigences de ma maîtresse(entre autre me masturber devant elle). Les heures passées ensembles m'ont permis de découvrir un corps certes menu mais ferme et avec une poitrine qui s'ajuste a merveille a mes mains. La voir me chevaucher a été tout ce qu'il y a de plus fantastique. L'après midi de ce jour a été consacré a me rappeler les règles en vigueur sur l'île et le fait que j'étais chanceux malgré les apparences. Pourquoi est il nécessaire de me rappeler ma « chance » ? je n'en sait fichtrement rien.

_**p.o.v emmet**_

La fille de mes rêves est une sadique ! Je suis tomber sur une belle plante tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique. Elle aime torturer les gens. Quand j'ai refuser de l'appeler « maîtresse » elle m'as regarder avec un grand sourire et m'as dit :

_ je sait que tu aime le sport on va donc regarder ensemble une cassette que j'ai enregistrer mais avant j'aimerais que tu t'assoies sur cette chaise.

J'aurais dû me méfier oui ! Une fois assis je me suis retrouver pieds et poings menottés aux accoudoirs et pieds de la dites chaise et le sport en question s ' est révélé être du patinage artistique(BEURK! Sport de tapettes!) j'ai dû regardé cette merde toute la journée. Le jour suivant j'ai eu droit à un spectacle de danse classique menotté au mur.

deux jours a subir des merdes,désolé, mais moi je craque(je ne supporterais pas un troisième jour). Et j'avoue que je ne regrette pas. Même si j'ai du faire quelques petites choses pour avoir ma dose. Mais, PUNAISE, ça valait le coup! Je n'ai jamais eu un corps aussi parfait entre les mains. Des courbes plus que généreuses et des obus faits pour mes mains de bûcherons. J'ai adoré servir de cheval a cette sublime amazone et sentir la cravache sur mes fesses. Après nos 4 heures de sexe intensif et après un repas amené par des serviteurs j'ai du subir un rappel des règles de cette île.

Elle m'a également annoncé qu'avec mes frères on était des chanceux.

J'ai pas tout compris.

_**P.o.v edward.**_

4heures a essayer de satisfaire ma maîtresse. En vain. Juste du sexe pour me libérer. et pourtant je fait tout ce qu'elle me demande dans l 'espoir qu'elle va accepter de ce laisser un peu aller . Mais non. Au moins je prends mon pied. Elle fait tout pour, mais moi ce que je veut c'est qu'elle prenne son pied mais j'échoue lamentablement.

Après cette séance et un bon repas apporté par des domestiques j'espère une bonne sieste mais apparemment ma maîtresse en a décider autrement.

_B : edward normalement je devrait t'abrutir un peu plus en t'expliquant les règles de cette île. Mais comme pour moi il n'y en a que deux de vraiment importante en ce qui te concerne je vais me contenter de te rappeler celles là. Tout d'abord toujours m'appeler maîtresse quand tu t'adresse à moi . Pour quoi que ce soit. Et la plus importante;pour moi ne me provoque pas en public. Ne cherche pas à me désobéir devant mes sujets. La punition serait immédiate ! Me suis- je bien fait comprendre ?

_Ed : oui maîtresse

_B :Parfait alors. edward ,j'aimerais que tu lise ce livre cet après-midi. Je vais rester avec toi à lire quelques documents.

A ce moment on frappe à ma porte

_B : entrez !

_?: maîtresse voici les dossiers les plus urgents et le cd que vous m'avez demander.

_B : merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

je voit ma maîtresse se lever et se diriger vers un lecteur cd et y insérer celui que l'on venait d'apporter.

_B : j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais beaucoup debussy. et particulièrement «_ clair de lune _». ca tombe bien moi aussi.

Je la voit me sourire et lancer la lecture du cd.

_B : AU TRAVAIL !

Pendant que les notes s'égrainent je lis « _l'histoire de l'île de la vengeance au fil du temps _»

l'après midi est passé à une vitesse hallucinante.

Les jours suivants me voyant mal retourné dans mon refus j'ai continué à l'appeler maîtresse. Et j'avoue que cela a été une bonne chose pour moi.

Le quatrième jour j'ai eu le droit de sortir de ma chambre en sa compagnie et de passer la matinée dans la bibliothèque personnel de la famille de ma maîtresse. bien entendu elle était avec moi et avait amener quelques dossiers. J'ai crû comprendre que je ne pouvait pas trop m'éloigner d'elle en dehors de ma chambre. J'ai été autorisé a emmener dans ma chambre 4-5 livres assez épais ainsi que 3-4cd pour l'après midi.

Le cinquième jour j'ai passé la matinée a des essayages sur ordre de lady alice et à la mine de ma maîtresse cela ne lui plaît pas. L'après-midi a été consacré à la résolution de problèmes divers et j'ai été prier de l'accompagner dans son bureau. Là un coussin m'y attendait. bleu roi le coussin. J'ai su qu'il était pour moi au fait qu'un anneau était à proximité et que j'avais ma chaîne. Cet après midi là j'ai compris qu'un dîner était organiser pour nous présenter moi et mes frères de façons officielle à la noblesse de l'île.

Je vous passe le sixième jour;disons que le matin j'ai eu droit à ma dose et que l'après-midi j'ai dû assister aux essayages de ma maîtresse. Je sait que demain je vais revoir mes frères après 1 semaine de séparation

_**p.o v jasper .**_

Le quatrième jour je suis retourné dans mon refus de l'appeler « maîtresse » du coup elle m'as fait écouter une audio ineptie concernant la guerre de sécession. Et comme j'étais bâillonné je n'ai pas pus répliquer. Cette ineptie ayant été enregistrée;elle me l'a passée en boucle toute la journée et j'ai dû garder mon baîllon.

Le cinquième jour j'ai subi une séance d'essayages qui a commencée à 6 h et à finie à 22h. Elle était là a tout superviser mes essayages des résolutions de soucis concernant l'île et le dîner qui ,si j'ai bien compris, nous présenteras moi et mes frères

de façon officielle à la noblesse de l'île.

Hier j'ai dû assister à sa séance d'essayages. Elle est venue à 6h du matin et je l'ai appeler maîtresse pour avoir ma dose elle m'a regarder avec un immense sourire en me disant :

_A : je savais qu'aujourd'hui tu craquerais !parce que je n'ai pas de temps a perdre je te donne directement ta dose.

C'est reparti pour un tour ! Je fait tout ce qu'elle me demande. J'embrasse chaque parcelle de son corps. Lèche le moindre grain de peau, suce et mordille ses seins magnifiques pour moi. Descends le long de son corps pour atteindre son mont de vénus. Comme je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de mes mains je joue uniquement avec ma langue. Quand elle est bien humide et moi bien tendu de me savoir si expert elle se lève m'ordonne de me mettre sur le dos j'obéis. Et là elle me fait une fellation du tonnerre ! J'en ai jouis dans sa bouche. Ensuite elle s'est installer sur moi et à commencer une danse lascive qui ne s'est arrêtée qu'à 10h. Assister à une séance d'essayages féminins de10h à 22h non stop (enfin avec une pause de 15 mn pour déjeuner rapidement) s'est épuisant moralement.

Vous pensez bien qu'après des journées comme celles là je capitule assez rapidement.

J'ose espéré que mes frères soient tomber sur d'autres modèles de maîtresses.

Normalement je devrais vite le savoir puisque aujourd'hui on va passer cette journée ensemble.

Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai crû comprendre.

_**P.o.v emmet**_

Les frères cullen sont connus pour être aussi têtus que 1000 mules réunies et je suis connu pour être le plus têtu de tous.

Aussi le quatrième jour j'ai à nouveau refusé d'appeler ma belle sadique « maîtresse ». elle me l'as fait payer en me privant de nourriture et en me laissant attaché au lit pendant deux jours. On dirait que ma belle sadique est aussi têtue que moi et qu'elle connaît mon culte de la nourriture. Sinon pourquoi m'en aurait elle priver ? Affamez moi et je fait tout ce que vous voulez. Y compris vous appelez maîtresse.

J'ai abdiquer définitivement le sixième jour à 12h. Du coup j'ai eu droit à un repas correct et à ma dose.

C'est à croire que ma maîtresse ne mouille qu'en nous voyant souffrir car j'ai dû subir quelques coups de fouets et de cravache bien placés avant d'être autorisé à entrer dans le fourreau de la féminité de ma maîtresse. Caresser ce corps de déesse et malaxer ses obus. Lécher et vénérer cette paire de nibards ont été ma plus grande joie. Sentir la bouche de ma maîtresse autour de mon sexe m'as mis dans tout mes états. J'ai véritablement adoré ces 4 heures.

Le reste de l'après midi c'est passé en des essayages pour moi . De ce que ma maîtresse a bien voulu me dire, il va y avoir un dîner ou je serais, ainsi que mes frangins ,présenter à tout les riches de l'île. Et demain je les revoit ses frangins.

_Voilà encore un petit chapitre mais les idées ont du mal a passer. Du coup je vous poste certes des petits chapitres mais qui restent cohérent avec l'histoire et assez solide et présentables. _

_Encore une fois dîtes moi si vous trouvez cela archinul !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ouvre lentement la porte; passe avec précaution sa tête et semble soulagée de ne pas recevoir d'œufs et tomates pourries pour son retard._

_Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère vous combleras._

_En tout cas merci à Liline57;triskelle sparrow;hera09 et yumayka pour leurs reviews._

_Je remercie également mes lecteurs anonyme qui ne cliquent pas sur le bouton des reviews._

_Je tient à rappeler 2 choses:_

_***la première**: les personnages de twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux._

_***la seconde:** cette fiction est classée M ce n'est pas pour rien. Yumayka sincèrement merci de nouveau pour ta review mais la prochaine fois quand tu vois du M sur une fiction passe ton chemin._

_Tu n'as pas 13 ans;donc ses fictions te sont **normalement** **interdites**!le M signifie violence; alcool, sexe et/ou drogue .il signifie également langage cru. ce n'est certes que du suggérer en principe. mais tout de même._

**Chapitre 8**

_**P.o.v bella :**_

1 semaine que les garçons étaient arrivés sur l'île.

1 semaine qu'ils sont quelques peu malmenés. Sauf edward . Lui a compris au bout de 3 jours qu'il était inutile qu'il revienne sur ce qu'il a cédé.

1 semaine que mes amies et moi même jonglions avec leur «dressage» et nos obligations.

Disons que pour l'instant on se contente de leur apprendre a nous appeler maîtresse car c'est la base de notre dressage. La suite est un peu plus complexe et difficile à obtenir.

Allez demander à quelqu'un de vous servir de repose pied ou de monture si il n'as pas appris qui est la maîtresse et qui est le soumis. C'est déjà difficile quand ils le savent.

Bref! De mon côté j'ai du jongler entre la gestion et l'administration de l'île et edward.

Rosalie; c'est entre emmet et la sécurité de l'île qu'elle a du jongler

alice de son côté , a du régler à la fois les problèmes d'intendance et s'occuper de jasper.

Aujourd'hui est un jour important. C'est le jour où ils seront officiellement présentés à la noblesse de l'île comme étant nos compagnons et soumis attitrés.

6h:

je me lève;me lave avec mon gel douche à la fraise et m'habille d'un tailleur pantalon beige.

J'ai décidé de petit déjeuner avec edward aujourd'hui.

7h:

me voilà devant les portes closes de sa chambre. J'espère qu'il en profite car ce soir il dort dans ma chambre et pas forcément dans mon lit.

J'ouvre les dites portes grâce à mon empreinte palmaire(empreinte que j'ai fait enregistrée dès le lendemain de son arrivée);entre; allume les lumières et sort un autoritaire DEBOUT! À l'oreille d'edward après lui avoir enlevé sa chaîne. J'ai le plaisir de le voir se réveiller en sursaut et je l'envoie à la douche.

Pendant ce temps je vais fouiller dans son armoire et en sort un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Je demande à ma servante attitrée de faire monter le chariot du petit déjeuner et de faire installer les tables dans la chambre d'edward. Au moment ou je raccroche , je le voit sortir de la salle de bain nu comme un ver.

A son regard je sait qu'il va essayer de se rebeller.

Je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et me sert de ma dernière surprise le concernant(si on excepte carlisle).

_B: pourquoi, a t' on avis, t'ai je autorisé à prendre une douche sans tout ton attirail?

Il est là, a terre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'est reçu une décharge électrique alors qu'il n'as pas son collier.

_B: je vais t'apprendre une chose. Dès que les filles ont reçu l'ordre de vous ramenés sur l'île elles vous ont insérer un petit truc qu'elles avait avec elles. Ce petit truc est une puce électronique couplée avec une sorte de mini tazer. Et je vient de m'en servir.

Je peut te suivre à la trace edward. Je peut te punir quand je le veut. N'essaye PLUS JAMAIS de te rebeller. Je n'ai pas envie de t'envoyer dans l'antre du démon pour t'éduquer. Me suis je bien fait comprendre?ME SUIS JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE?

_Ed: oui maîtresse.

_B: bien. Mets ce jean pour aujourd'hui.

Je lui lance le jean en question.

Au moment ou il fini de s'habiller on frappe à la porte je me penche vers edward et lui remet son collier avant d'aller ouvrir à ma servante et aux employés venus installés les tables. Pendant que tout ce petit monde s'affaire je remets à edward ses menottes et menottes de chevilles. Je n'oublie pas la chaîne sur le collier d'edward.

_?:altesse.

_B: oui solange?

_S: vous pouvez passer à table quand vous voulez. Je vous servirais et boris servira votre soumis.

_B: merci solange.

Je tire sur la laisse d'edward et me dirige vers les tables qui ont été dressées je m'assoie sur ma chaise et désigne à edward le coussin devant la table basse qui lui permettra de déjeuner.

Dans l'ensemble tout c'est bien passé. Edward à été surpris d'avoir droit à un serviteur. J'ai du lui expliquer qu'il était a la troisième place dans le classement des soumis.

9h:

nous voilà dans mon bureau de réunion ou j'attends alice et rosalie. Edward est sur le coussin à mes couleurs que j'ai fait installer il y a également des coussins aux couleurs de mes amies pour leurs compagnons. Cela fera une semaine que les frères cullen ne s'étaient pas vus. Et j'ai interdit à edward de parler à ses frères sans mon accord. Espérons qu'il ne cherche pas à me désobéir.

Rosalie arrive la première. Emmet la suit,enfin je dirait plutôt qu'il est tiré par rosalie qui l'amène sur son coussin et l'attache à l'anneau qui est à proximité. Je sent la fureur dans ses gestes. Je la regarde sans rien dire. Je sait qu'elle finira par me dire les raisons de sa colère.

_R: altesse

_B: lady rosalie.

_R: lady alice n'est pas là?

_B: vous savez bien qu'elle arrive toujours avec un peu de retard.

_R: c'est vrai.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans la conversation qu'un bruit de chaîne mets le feu aux poudres et que rosalie explose. Je vous passe les détails. Disons que ce matin emmet a dépasser les bornes avec rose et rose rentre très facilement dans une colère noire. Durant le récit des «exploits» d'emmet je n'ai pu m'empêcher de regarder edward. Il avait l'air désolé pour son frère mais il a respecter ma consigne.

Alice arrive avec 15 mn de retards suivie de jasper. On dirait que ce dernier est fatigué. Qu'as donc fait alice?

_A: altesse; lady rosalie

_R: lady alice toujours en retard.

_B: lady alice comment allez vous?

_A: bien altesse.

Je voit alice montrer à jasper son coussin et ce dernier s'y installer sans broncher.

Nous commençons la réunion concernant l'événement de ce soir. on revoit avec rose la sécurité et les différents moments de la soirée. Avec alice on choisit les servantes qui officieront et on parle également de l'entrée des garçons. Il est convenu que ce sera tanya et ses sœurs qui les feront entrer dans la grande salle.

11h:

la réunion est finie et on commence à parler chiffons. Avec alice pas d'échappatoire possible. On revient sur nos robes et sur les tenues de nos compagnons.

J'autorise edward a parler à ses frères.

_Ed: merci maîtresse.

Et le voilà qui se lève pour voir ses frères et leur parler. Seul jasper peut lui répondre puisque emmet est baîlloné.

12h:

on va dans le petit salon à côté de mon bureau pour manger. Les tables sont installées comme ce matin dans la chambre d'edward. Table «normale» avec chaises pour mes amies et moi. Table basse avec coussin pour nos compagnons.

Je m'assoie et regarde edward avant de lui lancer:

_B: edward tu est responsable de ta table; si quoi que ce soit se passe mal; tu seras puni. Compris?

_ed: oui maîtresse.

_B: parfait alors.

Malheureusement emmet a fait des siennes. pas de bol.

Emmet a payer pour sa faute, mais aussi ses frères.(vive l'électricité!)

J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui on a pas le choix.

Il va connaître l'antre du démon.

_Dommage_. Je me rends compte que je viens de penser tout haut en voyant l'air inquiet de mon soumis.

_Ed: maîtresse; s'il vous plaît;non.

_B: ce n'est pas moi qui décide pour ton frère edward. Désolée.

Il aurait du réfléchir avant.

13h30:

edward et jasper ont été envoyés faire une sieste.

Emmet est parti rencontrer le démon pour le reste de l 'après midi.

J'espère qu'elle ne l'abîmeras pas trop pour ce soir.

Je vais voir ma mère et lui montre ce qui a été prévu pour ce soir.

Elle valide l'ensemble de la fête.

15h:

on réveille les garçons et on les emmène dans une pièce à côté de la grande salle.

C'est une sorte de boudoir dans lequel on va passer le reste de l'après midi.

Le rituel beauté made in alice peut commencer.

Bain relaxant;masque exfolient et purifiant; épilation; manucure et pédicure;...

bref;une séance «institut de beauté».rien n'est oublié.

Les garçons aussi ont droit à leur rituel beauté. dommage pour emmet qui n'y a pas le droit étant en pleine séance de «redressement».

18h:

il est temps pour nous de nous habiller.

J'ai choisi une simple robe mi longue à bretelles de couleur gris argent sur laquelle j'ai épinglé la broche de mes armoiries. J'ai également choisi des escarpins bleu roi pour compléter ma tenue.

Alice s'est choisie une robe jaune ocre longue aux larges bretelles tombantes.

C'est une robe fuseau qui s'évase et se fronce à partir des genoux.

Pour finir l'ensemble; elle a choisi des gants en satin noir et des escarpins à talons également noirs.

Rose ,elle, a choisi une robe bustier de couleur bordeaux brodée d'or dans le style grec. Elle a ajouté à sa tenue des bijoux également dans le style grec. N'oublions pas ses chaussures bordeaux aux talons vertigineux.

Quand aux garçons, un simple pantalon à nos couleurs sans oublier leur ensemble collier/menottes/menottes de chevilles. Leur chaîne a été remplacée pour la soirée par une large bande de soie également à nos couleurs.

Emmet à été amené dans le boudoir à 19h30 simplement en caleçon. Pas forcément beau à voir.

Mais je m'attendais à pire.

_?: lady rosalie; je vous ramène votre soumis. Ce soir, il sera aussi docile qu'un bébé.

Et avec un peu de chance, je ne le reverrais pas. N'est ce pas emmychou?

Là je voit emmet frémir.

Pendant qu'on le change, je regarde edward et jasper qui sont totalement blêmes.

_R: merci victoria. Je croit en effet que la séance de cet après-midi sera suffisante.

_B: et que vous ne verrez pas les deux autres.

_V: en effet altesse. A leurs visages je devine qu'il feront tout pour éviter mon antre.

Dommage, j'aurais aimé m'occuper d'eux.

20h:

je sort du boudoir avec mes amies et vais m'incliner devant ma mère. Je salue également la reine mère.

Les invités arrivent à flots.

D'abords les parents et grands parents de mes amies. Puis vient le tour de lady jane, heidi et victoria.

La noblesse absente à l'arrivée des frères cullen est là aujourd'hui. Certes elle n'est pas très grande tout au plus une dizaine de famille en plus de la mienne et de celle de mes amies.

21h:

_R: mesdames; mesdemoiselles! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui ma fille va vous présenter son soumis. Il fera son entrée officielle dans notre monde ce soir. Lui mais aussi ses frères. En effet ses derniers ont été choisis pour être les soumis de lady alice brandon et lady rosalie hale.

Ses hommes sont dans nos murs depuis 1 semaine et ce soir je peut vous affirmer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne cherchera à s'opposer à nos lois. L'un d'entre eux a visiter l'antre de lady victoria tantôt. Au vu du résultat ses frères feront tout pour éviter l'antre de notre subordonnée.

Tanya,Kate;irina?

_T: majesté?

_R:amenez nous donc le nouveau soumis royal et ses frères.

_T: bien majesté.

Je vois tanya et ses sœurs se diriger vers le boudoir y entrer et ressortir chacune leur tour en tenant en laisse les frères cullen.

J'entends parfaitement les exclamations de surprises et de jalousies alors que tanya fait faire le tour de la salle edward afin que chaque soumis mettent un visage sur celui devant lequel ils devront pratiquement ramper.

Tanya s'arrête devant moi

_T: altesse, edward cullen, votre soumis, souhaiterais vous baiser les pieds. L'y autorisé vous?

_B: edward?

_Ed: s'il vous plaît. maîtresse isabella.

_B: autorisation accordée alors.

Tanya me tends la laisse en soie d'edward et celui-ci monte les marches et m'embrasse les pieds. Après cela il s'installe sur le coussin à mes côtés.

La même scène se répète pour jasper et emmet.

Les gens viennent me féliciter et regarder de plus près le nouveau soumis royal.

La soirée se termine aux alentours de minuit.

Edward va passer sa première nuit dans ma chambre.

_Voilà. Encore un chapitre pour cette histoire._

_Désolée pas de lemon._

_Je n'avait pas la tête à en écrire. _

_N'oubliez pas le petit bouton des reviews s'il vous plaît._

_Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez trouver ce chapitre à chier._

_Je vous dit à dans 2 semaines (enfin j'espère!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Tout d'abord merci à bellardtwilight;chouchoumag hera09 et à sisko13(mon seul lecteur masculin?) pour leurs reviews._

_C'est moi ou j'ai moins de reviews ? En tout cas merci également à mes lecteurs anonyme de me suivre._

_Je rappelles que les personnages de twilight ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux._

_On va faire une petite avance rapide pour ce chapitre. On ne peut pas éternellement faire du jour le jour._

_Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!_

**chapitre9**

_**pov bella :**_

1 semaine c'est écoulée depuis la soirée de présentation.

1 semaine que je cauchemarde chaque nuit.

La vue des blessures d'emmet a ravivé en moi les souvenirs maudits de ma séquestration.

Les coups de fouets; de badine; de cravache entre autre.

Les cigarettes écrasées sur mon corps ou sentir la cire fondre dessus.

Avoir l'impression que par moment on m'étranglait.

Rien que d'y penser j'en tremblais.

Les sentir ,eux, en moi.

Me rappeler que lorsque je criait de douleur ils prenaient cela pour du plaisir.

Repenser a ses moments me donnait des sueurs froides.

Ne plus penser à eux! NE PLUS PENSER A EUX! **..!**

Penser a edward. PENSER A EDWARD.**.!**

le pauvre.

La première nuit il a voulu m'aider à sortir de mes cauchemars. Il s'est trouvé roué de coups. Le lendemain il était couvert de bleus et de traces de griffures.

Coup de chance; je n'ai pas touché son visage . Je m'en aurait voulu de l'avoir abîmé.

J'ai interdit à edward de parler de mes cauchemars. Pour cacher ses blessures je l'ai autorisé à porter des manches longues pendant une semaine.

A cause de mes cauchemars edward a très peu dormi cette semaine.

Il n'est pas le seul a avoir mal dormi cette semaine.

Rosalie et alice ont;elles aussi; cauchemardé cette semaine.

Cela se lit sur leurs visages. De plus les traits fatigués de leurs soumis les trahissent également.

Je sait qu'elles savent à propos de mes cauchemars. Je suis aussi transparente pour elles qu'elles le sont pour moi.

Il **FAUT** que l'on mettes un terme à tout ça.

C'est la raison de notre présence aux portes de l'antre de victoria.

Nous devons nous tourner vers l'avenir; nous concentrer sur nos soumis.

Pour cela nous devons faire face à notre passé; à nos démons.

Ils ne doivent plus avoir de prises sur nous.

Victoria est insomniaque. Elle nous a entendu hurler en se promenant dans le château.

Elle s'est rendue compte à quel point on était encore affectées par ce que nous avions vécues il y a 5 ans. 

Elle nous a suggérer de venir voir les résultats de 5 ans de détentions et d'une semaine dans son antre. Et de participer un peu; histoire de nous venger de façon plus concrète. _Bah quoi? La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Non? pour nous elle sera glacée:)_

Assez tergiverser!

Je souffle un bon coup; regarde mes amies et ouvre la porte.

Je savait que victoria aimait les couleurs automnale mais ,à ce point là, non.

Tout dans son antre rappelait l'automne. La couleurs des murs; le choix du décor et des rares éclairages.

Un bruit de chaînes me ramène au présent.

Ils sont là, tous les 6, enfermés dans une cellule commune et beaucoup moins fiers que lorsqu'on les a rencontrés. Ils ont perdus de leur superbe. Moins de muscles et ont pourrait presque deviné les côtes sous leur peau.

Je me réjouis de les voir à notre merci. Ils vont payer ,aujourd'hui; tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait.

Nous ne sommes pas des violentes; nous aimons la soumission «en douceur» mais, parfois, il faut rappeler aux hommes qui commande; que sur cette île ils ne sont rien et doivent se plier à nos règles.

Et ça c'est le boulot de victoria; jane et heidi.

Elles sont les «méchantes» de l'île. Celles que tous les soumis craignent.

Elles aiment voir les hommes souffrir; voir le sang couler.

Elles sont sadiques au plus haut point mais savent se montrer justes.

je sait que c'est à contrecœur que rosalie leur a envoyer emmet. C'est toujours à contrecœur qu'on leur envoie nos soumis. Mais toujours avec joie qu'on leur envoie ceux qui nous ont fait du mal. Et eux nous ont fait plus de mal que tout les abrutis rencontrés par nos aïeules réunis.

Une porte que je n'avait pas vue s'ouvre et laisse entrer victoria et ses amies. Derrières elles des hommes à la carrure impressionnante portent des chaises. _Des chaises? Pourquoi faire?_

_V: mettez ces chaises sur l'estrade que vous avez montés hier. Il est hors de question que son altesse et ses amies soient mal assises. _donc c'est pour nous ok._

_B:bonjour victoria!

_V: ALTESSE! soyez la bienvenue dans mon antre. Vous aussi lady alice et lady rosalie.

Je croit que vous allez adorer la séance que j'ai prévue pour ses salops.

_B: Montrez nous donc vos résultats avec ces enfoirés.

_V: aujourd'hui ,altesse; c'est le jour de la douche.

Installez vous et savourez.

Nous nous installons donc et voyons que désormais ils étaient alignés et attachés le long d'un mur carrelé dans les tons orangé.

Je vois trois des armoires à glaces s'approcher d'eux avec de gros tuyaux d'arrosage.

Et là j'ai comme un pressentiment.

BINGO!

Ils ouvrent les vannes et ,je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire.

Sympa la douche! On leur passe du gel douche et au bout de 3 mn on leur reprends.

Retour des tuyaux d'arrosage pour le rinçage.

C'est un bon début de journée.

La suite à tout autant été amusante.

En tout cas j'ai tout de suite vu que cet imbécile de black(_oui ,je connaît son nom_ _comme celui de tout les autres._) se laissait faire sans broncher.

Pas comme les 5 autres qui n'arrêtent pas de faire chier victoria et ses amies.

Du coup on se régale à les voir se faire punir. Et à participer.

J'ai adoré leur enfoncer un gode dans le rectum. Et jouer avec.

J'ai apprécier les fouetter à mon tour. Je croit que sur ce coup là alice c'est vraiment laisser aller. _Gigandet va s'en rappeler pendant un moment._

Rose;elle, s'est laissée aller aux insultes. Et aux coups de poing. _King junior a morfler._

À notre manière on se venge.

Et sa fait du bien.

Les trois derniers,_ces enfoirés de volturi_, on leur a mis des pinces reliées a des batteries de faible voltage sur leurs testicules et mamelons.

J'ai apprécier ,et presque mouiller, en les entendants hurler lorsque le courant a été envoyé.

_ça fait mal hein! mes salops!_

A la fin de la matinée je demande à victoria de détacher_ black _et de lui demander de venir à moi dans la position du soumis.

Je retourne m'asseoir dans le fauteuil que m'as fait installer victoria et attends l'arrivé

de l'abruti qui m'a déflorer sans mon consentement.

J'ai le sourire quand je le vois approcher à quatre pattes; tête baissée.

C'est bien.

Quand il arrive devant l'estrade il s'arrête et attends que je lui parle.

Encore un point pour lui.

_B: j'attends black! Comment doit tu me saluer?

_J: Maîtresse, je vous salut.

_B: qui t'a éduquer?

_J: c'est maîtresse victoria. Elle a juger que je pouvait recevoir l'éducation des soumis.

_B: te rebelleras tu à nos lois? Comprends tu pourquoi vous êtes la tous les 6?

_J: je me plierais à la volonté de ma maîtresse qui qu'elle soit. Parce que nous avons commis l'erreur de vous violer sans prendre vos menaces aux sérieux.

_B: j'en ai fini avec toi et les abrutis qui te servent d'amis.

retourne auprès de victoria.

_J:oui maîtresse.

Après cette séance; nous sommes retournées dans mon bureau et y avons discuter longuement.

C'est à peine si nous avons remarquer que nos soumis été de nouveau à nos côtés.

En tout cas une chose est sûre: jacob black a gagner le droit d'avoir une maîtresse. Je vais devoir lui en trouver une. Et je croit avoir ma petite idée.

Au repas du soir, j'informe ma mère que j'ai passer la matinée dans l'antre de victoria.

Je n'ai eu droit qu'a un«si cela peut t'aider».

J'ai également estimer qu' edward avait gagner sa place dans mon lit.

Après 1 semaine a supporter mes cauchemars, je croit qu'il l'a amplement mériter.

Je croit qu'il a été surpris.

Bien sûr il est toujours attaché quand il dort mais au moins il retrouve le confort.

demain je m'occuperait de la maîtresse de jacob. Elle va adorer son nouveau chien.

Ma cousine préférée.

J'accueille morphée avec plaisir en imaginant les futurs déboires de jacob.

Je croit que je vais apprécier tout autant ce spectacle là!

_Voilà c'est déjà fini. Encore une fois j'accueillerais avec joie toute vos remarques. Positives ou négatives. C'est en écoutant les autres qu'on s'enrichis. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui ,je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que les autres._

_Encore merci à bellardtwilight, chouchoumag, sisko13, grazie, jackye , blue 77et hera09 pour leurs reviews._

_Je remercie également mes lecteurs anonymes de me suivre._

_Je rappelle que les personnages de twilight ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

**CHAPITRE 10**

_**pov edward.**_

Pour une drôle de semaine, c'était une drôle de semaine.

Tout d'abord revoir mes frères et leur parler m'a fait un bien fou.

En écoutant mes frères j'ai pu me rendre compte que j'étais tomber sur la moins barge des amies.

La moins barge mais la plus directe dans ses punitions.

Et mes frères ont pu s'en rendre compte avec les bêtises d'emmet.

Jasper et moi avons été punis à cause d'une de ses âneries.

Ânerie qui lui a valu un passage dans l'antre du démon.

Quand il en est revenu, je croit que j'ai blêmi en voyant ses blessures.

Et j'ai compris que je ferais tout pour ne pas avoir à entrer dans l'antre du démon.

Le sadisme se lisait clairement sur le visage de cette magnifique rousse.

Par contre je n'aurais jamais cru que de voir les blessures d'emmet mettrait ma maîtresse dans un tel état.

J'ai été surpris de voir que je ne dormirais pas dans ma chambre.

De voir qu'à la place de mon lit j'aurais droit à un matelas dans un coin de sa chambre.

la nuit n'as pas été de tout repos.

Elle n'as pas arrêter de cauchemarder.

J'ai essayer de la réveillée pour la faire sortir de son cauchemar mais rien n'y a fait.

Toutes mes tentatives ont échouées.

Et je n'ai jamais pris autant de coups de toute ma vie.

De plus je n'ai même pas pu dormir.

Dès que je commençais à rejoindre morphée;des hurlements de terreur me réveillais.

Cela fait une semaine que je ne dort presque pas.

Ce n'est plus des cernes que j'ai, mais des valises.

Et en ayant croisé mes frères lors de réunion diverses je sait que eux aussi ne doivent pas dormir énormément.

Je me doute également qu'ils ont pris des coups au tee-shirt qu'ils portent. Un tee-shirt à manche longue alors qu'habituellement on nous refuse de porter un haut quel qu'il soit.

Enfin emmet est à part puisqu'il était déjà blessé avant cette période d'insomnie pour nous.

Ce matin j'ai lu dans le regard de ma maîtresse une résolution qui m'a s fait peur.

Elle s'est levée et sans un mot m'as emmené dans les appartements de la reine mère.

Elle n'as sorti que 2 phrases.

Une pour maîtresse esmée lui annonçant que je ne pouvait pas être avec elle ce matin et qu'elle me confiait à ses bons soins.

Une autre pour carlisle lui enjoignant de se taire.

Et elle m'a planté là en présence de maîtresse esmée

j'ai eu l'impression que cet ordre créait une gêne entre carlisle et esmée. Et le «désolée carlisle» sorti par la reine mère me fait me poser tout un tas de questions.

Pourquoi est t 'elle désolée?

Qu'as t ' elle promis à carlisle que ce «tais toi» contrecarre?

_C: puis je l'emmener avec moi maîtresse? Cela l'occupera un peu. Il me servira d'assistant. S'il vous plaît maîtresse!

_M'emmener avec lui? Où ça?_

_E: je t'autorise à emmener edward avec toi carlisle.

Je doute qu'il fasse un bon assistant mais si tu y tiens.

_C: suis moi edward. j' espère que tu supporte la vue du sang.

Même si je doute qu'il y en auras beaucoup.

Et me voilà à suivre carlisle dans les couloirs du château, toujours à quatre pattes, un ascenseur, et nous voilà nous enfonçant dans les profondeurs de ce qui est désormais ma maison.

_C: mets toi debout edward, là ou on va c'est le seul endroit ou tu peut être debout sans avoir accompli ce pourquoi tu est là.

_Hein?pardon? J'ai du mal entendre! C'est quoi ce délire? Tant que je n'aurais pas rempli une certaine «mission» je devrait toujours me balader à quatre pattes?_

_Ah oui! Être le père de ses filles! _

_E: vous voulez dire que tant que je n'aurait pas donner de fille à maîtresse isabella le quatre pattes sera mon moyen de déplacement?

_C: tout à fait. Maîtresse renée n'étant pas ma fille, j'ai dû faire en sorte d'en donner une à maîtresse esmée avant de pouvoir remarcher normalement. l'arrivée de lucille(_amour et rock'n roll;__désolée pas pu m'en empêcher_) me l'as permis.

_E: en gros on sert d'étalon à nos maîtresse. C'est notre seule utilité ici.

_C: pas tout à fait. Avant j'étais médecin; une fois mon «devoir» accompli; j'ai été autorisé à reprendre mon ancien métier au sein de l'île. Ce matin je vais exercer et tu vas m'aider. En attendant que tu puisse réjouir nos oreilles avec ta voix, tu vas m'aider.

_E: encore faut t-il que jasper et emmet aient accomplis leur «devoir» eux aussi.

_C: c'est vrai. Allez! Mets cette blouse et souris. Nos patients seront des soumis pas forcément aussi bien traités que nous ainsi que quelques nouveaux qui ignorent ce qui les attendent.

la matinée est passée à toutes vitesse entre les coupures; écorches bosses et bleus diverses. Carlisle a du faire également quelques points de sutures et des bilans de santé complet aux nouveaux habitants.

Vers midi trente, maîtresse esmée est venue me chercher.

Avant de partir carlisle m'as dit ceci: si elle veut guérir il va falloir qu'elle en parle. Depuis tout ce temps elle se tait, ne dit rien, il faut vraiment qu'elle se confie.

Je suis ramené auprès de maîtresse isabella par maîtresse esmée.

C'est à peine si elle m'as remarqué. Je me suis installé sur mon coussin et j'ai attendu patiemment quelle remarque ma présence.

Mes frères sont arrivés chacun leur tour accompagnés des amies de maîtresse esmée.

Nos maîtresses étaient tellement prises dans leur conversation que nous avons pu discuter tous les trois de notre matinée.

L'après midi est passé avec une certaine lenteur.

Les écouter parler de ce qu'elles ont fait ce matin et du plaisir qu'elles y ont pris m'as quelques peu intriguer.

Ce qui m'as le plus inquiété a été le moment ou elle s'est amusée en évoquant la prochaine maîtresse du dénommé jacob.

Je croit qu'il n'as pas fini d'en baver.

Au moment d'aller me coucher je remarque l'absence de mon matelas dans la chambre de ma maîtresse.

_E: maîtressse?

_B: tu dort dans mon lit edward, je croit que tu l'as amplement mériter.

Au fait! As tu passer une bonne matinée?

_E: oui maîtresse, j'ai servi d'assistant à carlisle. Maîtresse esmée à autoriser que je m'occupe ainsi.

_B: ah! Tu est donc descendu dans notre dispensaire. Avons nous de nouveaux venus?

_E: oui. Une vingtaine. Maîtresse?

_B: edward?

_E: pourquoi ne sont t-ils pas arrivés en même temps que nous?

_B: les six enfoirés ainsi que toi et tes frères étiez des cas spéciaux. Eux; car il était hors de question que leur méfait reste inconnu des habitants de l'île. Vous, tout simplement parce que vous nous étiez destinés.

Allez! Au lit! Demain je vais te faire rencontrer ma cousine.

_E: la fille de maîtresse lucille?

_B: carlisle t'as parler de lucille?

_E: juste que sa naissance lui a donner la possibilité de reprendre son ancien métier et de pouvoir être à nouveau sur ses deux jambes.

_B: on arrête de parler et on se couche.

Sur ses paroles je me retrouve attaché au lit, dans le noir et le dos de ma maîtresse bien en vu.

Le lendemain nous sommes réveillés par une furie sautant sur le lit de ma bella

_?: BEELLLAAA!

_B: CARLIE!

_Voilà chapitre fini._

_j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus._

_Désolée encore une fois, mais pour celle(ou ceux) qui aurait lu le national géographic de juin dites vous qu'un article m'as beaucoup bouleversée et m'as franchement déconcentrée(déjà que j'ai du mal à me mettre sur mon ordi alors là c'était le pompom!) _

_je part une semaine en vacances dans un endroit ou la connexion internet est inexistante du coup je ne pourrais vous répondre que la semaine prochaine. Mais promis, je vais travailler sur ma fic.(enfin essayer)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Tout d'abord je voudrait m'excuser pour mon immense retard mais après les 15 premières lignes, toutes mes velléités d'écriture m'ont abandonnées pour une fringale de lecture à la sauce hpfanfic._

_Et comme toutes fringale, quand elle se pointe, faut que je la comble. À cela c'est ajouter un manque complet d'inspiration._

_Ensuite, merci à anonyme, chouchoumag; sisko13; jackye; grazie; hera09 et fifer pour leurs reviews._

_Je remercie également tout mes lecteurs qui passent simplement me lire sans laisser de trace de leur passage._

_Les personnages de twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de stephenie meyer. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux._

_je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 11**

_**p.o.v bella**_

Alors que je commence à sortir des limbes du sommeil, j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et vois ma cousine sauter sur mon lit en criant mon prénom tout en éjectant edward de mon lit.

_Ah non! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut avec son harem de soumis mais qu'elle fasse attention au mien!_

_B:**CARLIE!**

A mon tour je l'envoie valdinguer hors de mon lit pour pouvoir détacher edward qui est entrain de s'étrangler avec son collier.

_B: Carlie, tu fait ce que tu veut avec ton harem mais je te prierais; à l'avenir, de ne

**PAS** traiter **MON** soumis comme tu traites **LES **tiens.

Je parle à ma cousine tout en m'occupant d'edward. Je vérifie qu'il n'est pas trop blessé; sort de ma table de chevet une pommade et l'applique sur les frottements que je vois.

_B: très chère cousine; je te présente edward, mon soumis. Edward, la personne qui

t'as si brutalement éjecté de mon lit est ma cousine, carlie.

_C: Ce n'est qu'un homme bella!

_B: certes, mais c'est MON soumis! Je compte en avoir qu'un seul dans ma vie.

Par conséquent j'essaie d'en prendre soin.

_C: Bella!

_B: carlie, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

Alors, s'il te plaît, sort et laisse moi me préparer et préparer edward.

J'entends carlie maugréer mais accéder à ma requête(enfin mon presque ordre).

Une fois qu'elle a passer la porte, je mets le verrou( chose que je fait chaque fois que je sait qu'elle est dans les parages.) regarde edward et lui désigne la salle de bain.

Je prends quelques minutes pour préparer la dose d'edward et informer les cuisinières que je ne veut mon petit-déjeuner que dans 4 h. Ensuite je le rejoint dans ma salle d'eau.

Il est là assis ,à m'attendre, les yeux fixés au sol. Je m'approche et lui lève la tête.

Je me penche vers lui, lui souffle que je veut m'amuser et lui montre sa dose.

Je ne laisse pas le temps à edward d' ouvrir la bouche et lui injecte sa dose directement dans les testicules.

L'effet est immédiat. Et je peut m'empaler sur lui telle une amazone enfourchant son vaillant destrier.

Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder pendant cette cavalcade.

Bientôt je sent sous mes doigts la douce tignasse de mon soumis.

Pour mieux fourrager dedans; je ralentis le rythme de ma cavalcade et bouge mon bassin d'avant en arrière au lieu de monter et descendre sur la turgescence d'edward.

A nouveau je laisse mes pensées dérivées vers des contrées lointaines.

Je mets du temps avant de me rendre compte qu'edward me malaxe la poitrine sans en avoir eu la permission. Mais ce matin je m'en moque. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est cette danse des corps, ce besoin de me sentir vivante.

Alors j'en profite et permets à edward de prendre les rênes de notre étreinte.

Lorsqu'il se rends compte que je lui laisse les rênes , il a un temps d'arrêt et me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

_B: juste pour ce matin edward. Ne te fait pas d'illusions. Je reste ta maîtresse. C'est une autorisation spéciale que tu as. Ne me la fait pas regretter.

Et je l'embrasse pour éviter qu'il réponde.

Je l'embrasse et bouge mon bassin.

Je lui rappelle son devoir, ce qu'on attends de lui.

Le voilà qui m'allonge sur le tapis de la salle d'eau et me domine à son tour.

Il m'embrasse, me caresse, et fait de lents va et viens en moi.

Son toucher est doux, attentif, comme si il savait.

_Bien sûr qu'il sait! Il était là quand ils ont été marqués._

_Il a donc entendu._

En y repensant je me crispe et je sent edward arrêter ses mouvements aussitôt.

_Maîtresse?

Je chasse de ma tête ses moments, souries à edward , bouge mon bassin et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Hors de question de lui parler de mes états d'âmes.

En tout cas pour l'instant. Peut être plus tard.

_**pendant ce temps**_

_elle me vire de sa chambre! Moi! Sa cousine! Et tout ça pour un stupide mâle de l'espèce humaine._

_Respire, expire,respire,expire._

_Tu est là pour retrouver un abruti qui a cru pouvoir te berner._

_Il est hors de question de te détourner de ton devoir._

Bon!on se reprends.

_?:carlie? Que fait tu là?

Cette interrogation me ramène à la réalité et je m'aperçois que je suis devant le bureau de ma tante.

_C: ma tante.

_R: je croyais que tu devait réveiller ma fille.

_C: oh! je l'ai fait. Mais j'ai eu le malheur de bousculer son soumis.

_R: elle t'as donc prier de quitter sa chambre.

_C: tout à fait. Mais l'objet premier de ma visite est un abruti de première qui,si mes

sources sont fiables, se trouve dans vos terres.

_R: le nom de cet abruti?

_C: royce king. Un fils à papa qui souhaitait s'encanailler.

_R: King? En effet c'est un abruti. Puis je te demander comment cet abruti a pu

rencontrer ma fille et ses amies?

_C: il y a 5 ans, j'ai eu connaissance de la présence de ma cousine et des ses amies

dans ma ville. De ce fait, j' ai voulu leur assurer une protection discrète pour la

fin de leur voyage.

Je ne pensait pas que cet abruti oserait se laisser aller à ses penchants avec ses

protégées. Et qu'en plus il y inviterait ses amis tout aussi idiots que lui. Et avant

que vous ne me posiez la question , je compte bien régler ce problème à ma

manière.

_R: c'est à dire?

_C: une balle entre les yeux. Après tout, je suis à la tête des black swann. Un groupe

mafieux créer par ma mère pour mieux vous fournir en soumis divers et variés.

_R: c'est vrai. Soit! Il sera fait selon tes règles ma nièce. En tout cas ma sœur à su

varier ses activités si j'ai bien suivi.

_C: cela vous intéresse vraiment?

_R: si mes sources sont exactes vous avez une filière sur les pierres précieuses, une

sur les tableaux de maîtres et une dernière sur la fausse monnaie. A cela s'ajoute

le trafic originel humain pour nous ramener de la viande fraîche.

Bref! Moins j'en sait, mieux je me porte.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, ton loustic est entre les mains de notre victoria.

D'ailleurs, j'allais la voir pour, justement, parler de nos 6 abrutis.

Viens avec moi.

J'ai ainsi fait la connaissance d'une rousse incendiaire et pendant des heures nous avons discuter des différents moyens mis à notre disposition pour faire plier les hommes.

Quand je l'ai laissée à son devoir, tout les détails de la mise en scène concernant l'exécution de king étaient finalisés.

_**de retour dans la chambre de bella**_

il est 10h, on toque à ma porte. L'heure du petit-déjeuner. J'ouvre ma suite et permet aux employés d'entrer et d'installer mon petit-déjeuner ainsi que celui d'edward.

En m'installant, je découvre une enveloppe dans mon plateau.

Je l'ouvre et me mets à la lire.

« _Isabella, ma fille, depuis deux semaine je t'ai laissée t' occuper uniquement d'edward et de son éducation. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te réinvestisse dans l'organisation de la fête nationale qui aura lieu dans un mois. _

_Je tiens à t'informer que les sœurs valbonesi ont choisi les frères volturi pour avoir leurs héritières. Tu devine donc que la vie de ses 3 là est en suspension au vu des habitudes de cette famille. Et je croit que notre victoria voudrait avoir une fille de gigandet. Reste black et king et tout ses salops auront trouvés leur maîtresse._

_j'espère qu'edward continue à bien ce comporter. _

_je te souhaite une bonne journée, ma fille._

_Ta mère, renée.»_

en lisant que les sœurs valbonesi voulait les frères volturi j'ai recraché mon café et je me suis mise à rire pendant 5 bonnes minutes. En voyant l'air inquiet d'edward, je lui ai tendu la lettre de ma mère et après lui avoir laissé le temps de la lire je lui explique que les sœurs valbonesi sont plus sadiques que victoria. Qu'elles attendent de ses messieurs une obéissance absolue ainsi que leur semence. qu'une fois leur mission accomplie et après avoir vérifier le sexe du fœtus elles se feront une joie de se débarrasser des géniteurs de leur descendance.

_B: d'ailleurs il est temps que je te montre les conséquences d'une désobéissance.

En disant cela , je le vois blanchir.

_B: tu vas quand même voir l'antre de victoria edward. Je suis sûre que cela

renforcera ton envie de ne pas y recevoir une correction. Je te l'ai promis quand

tu est arrivé. «_Quand tu seras guéri ,je te montrerais les conséquences d'une _

_désobéissance»_ c'est ce que je t'ai dit. Je tient toujours mes promesses.

Je pense que jasper aussi aura droit à cette visite.

On fini de manger et on y va.

_**P.o.v edward**_

_visiter l'antre du démon?nooooonnnn!_

_j'ai pas envie de voir à quoi il ressemble. Vraiment pas._

J'ai beau penser tout ça, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

Mes envies, mes désirs ne sont pas pris en compte.

En tout cas pour l'instant. Peut-être quand j'aurais donné une fille à maîtresse isabella.

Mon imagination travaille et j' ai peur.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir mon café que l'on part direction le cauchemar d'emmet et

de tous les soumis.

Nous voilà à descendre dans les sous-sols du château. En chemin on croise maîtresse alice et jasper. Je devine sans mal qu'ils vont au même endroit que nous.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans cet endroit dédié à l'automne, je frémis à la vue des divers instruments et accessoire que je vois.

Apparemment notre arrivée n'était pas prévue.

On est rester 1 heure dans l'antre du démon.

1 heure pendant laquelle on a vu victoria s'amuser comme une folle avec les abrutis qui ont fait du mal à maîtresse isabella et ses amies.

Quand j'ai vu emmet revenir avec ses blessures, je me suis juré de tout faire pour ne pas avoir à faire à victoria. Cette visite m'a confirmé dans cette décision.

J' ai également compris pourquoi à la lecture de la lettre laissée par sa mère, maîtresse isabella c'est mise à rire. Les frères volturi ne sont pas obéissants pour un sous. Ils sont plutôt du genre récalcitrants compulsifs. Ils vont morfler avec les sœurs valbonesi. Pendant cette visite je suis également rester le plus proche possible de ma maîtresse. J'ai fait en sorte d'être toujours à son contact pour lui signifier que j'était là.

Que quand elle le voudrait, elle pourrait me parler.

On est remonter et ma maîtresse à informer sa mère de son désir d'offrir black à sa cousine. Elle lui a également dit qu'elle reprenait l'organisation de la fête nationale.

L'après-midi de ma maîtresse c'est passé dans son bureau. Je l'ai entendu râler après le manque de certains documents concernant la fameuse fête. J'ai été mis à contribution pour reclasser certains documents mal rangés.

Je me suis figé et ai tout lâché lorsque j'ai vu sur l'un d'eux: carlisle cullen.

_Voili, voilou! décidément ce chapitre ce sera fait attendre. J'ai cru que je ne le finirait jamais. Je vous avoue être un peu déçu par ce dernier._

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews._

_Encore une fois milles excuses pour mon retard._

_Je vous avouerais également que je ne sait absolument pas quand je vous posterais le prochain chapitre._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui révélera un secret (mais en est-ce vraiment un?).**_

_**Merci à fifer, bellardtwilight,rosabella01, jackye,ronnie32,sisko13et grazie pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Je remercie également mes lecteurs anonymes de me suivre.**_

_**Le poil dans la main est vraiment le plus gros défaut de votre humble servante et je m'en excuse.**_

_**2 mois sans visiter mon clavier pour autre chose que de la lecture de fanfics, c'est vraiment de la fainéantise finie. Mais je pense avoir récupérer quelques idées pour avancer. **_

_**Je vous laisse avec mon nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

CHAPITRE 12

_**p.o.v bella**_

j'étais perdue dans mes papiers pour la fête nationale lorsqu'un faible «maîtresse» me parvint.

Je regardait vers edward et le vit blanc comme un linge tenant une feuille dans ses mains.

Je m'approchait de lui et vit qu'il tenait une feuille d'identification des arrivants au nom de carlisle cullen.

_BORDEL DE MERDE! QU'EST CE QUE CA FOUTAIT LA? Cette fiche devait être dans les archives depuis la naissance de tante lucille._

_Bon, l'heure des explications est venue._

___B: a l'époque certaines dispositions n'existaient pas. Ainsi quand mon arrière grand -mère a retrouver sa fille et l'imbécile qui l'avait enlevée, séquestrer , violée et battue pendant 6 mois, elle a du faire venir un médecin pour l'ausculter et la soigner. Carlisle était dans les parages et il a été «prier» de s'occuper de grand-mère. Je ne connaît pas les détails, je ne sait pas comment il s'y est pris, mais au bout d'une heure grand-mère s'est laissée ausculter. A partir de ce moment il était perdu pour le monde «normal».

Hors de question qu'il retourne auprès des siens après cela. Mon arrière grand-mère n'as pas fait dans la dentelle. Elle a fait exécuter le dénommer platt devant grand-mère et carlisle. Elle a annoncer à grand-mère qu'elle pouvait considérer le médecin comme son soumis et a ramener tout son petit monde sur l'île carlisle en prime.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle a découvert le mariage précipité et avorté de carlisle par sa faute.

Carlisle est votre grand-père. Lui et pas son frère. C'est depuis ce jour que nous enquêtons sur les soumis potentiels et leur famille.

Au fur et à mesure de mes explications, je voyais edward se refermer sur lui même.

Une lueur étrange dans le regard.

_Il est temps que je laisse carlisle s'expliquer._

_B: viens, il est temps que carlisle te raconte son histoire.

Et me voilà a tirer edward jusqu'aux appartements de ma grand-mère.

Je frappe et rentre sans laisser le temps à quiconque de me répondre.

Devant moi se trouve rosalie et alice avec leurs soumis dans le même état qu'edward.

_B: quel est l'imbécile qui a fait ça?

_E: je n'en sait rien isabella. Mais je vais trouver. Carlisle est dans ma chambre tout aussi assommer que ses petits-fils. Il est temps qu'ils discutent tout les 4 sans contraintes.

Je laisse mes amies amené leurs soumis en premier. A mon tour j'entre dans la chambre avec edward et voit un carlisle tout aussi apathique qu'eux. Je sort et retourne dans mon bureau pour me replonger dans les papiers que j'avais quitter.

Les semaines ont passées et les préparatifs de la fête ont bien avancées.

J'ai appris que king n'aurais jamais de maîtresse et que sa fin était programmée pour ce jour.

Depuis 2/3 jours je ne me sent pas bien et me sent quelque peu nauséeuse. Il serait peut être temps que j'aille consulter nikki.

Aujourd'hui est le jour J, j'ai rendez vous à 9h avec nikki et doit être à 10h sur la tribune officielle.

Quand j'ai expliquer mes soucis à nikki, elle m'a simplement souris et fait un prélèvement sanguin pour un test de grossesse. D'après elle mes nausées du matin ajouter à mon retard ne peut signifier qu'une chose. En attendant le résultat,que j'espère positif, me voilà sur l'estrade avec ma mère et mes amies pour le défilé annuel. Cette année c'est reconstitution historique. plus précisément la partie raconter à edward quelques semaines plutôt. On doit cette idée à ma chère cousine qui a voulu punir de la plus flamboyante façon possible king junior. Je sait qu'elle va également filmer cette scène pour l'envoyer à king senior afin qu'il ne cherche pas son fils.

La journée a été d'un ennui mortel sauf au moment ou notre condamné s'est rendu compte qu'il allait mourir des mains de sa patronne dont il a trahi la confiance il y a de cela 5 ans. Sa tête était des plus hilarantes.

J'ai également remarquer la présence des sœurs valbonesi avec les frères volturi.

Complètement nus et harnacher comme des chiens dangereux, séparer les uns des autres de sorte qu'ils se croient seuls. Une humiliation digne des valbonesi.

16h. Fin des cérémonies officielles. Je doit intervenir et prendre la parole. Je me lève et fait signe à victoria. Je fait mon discours et à la fin je demande à ma cousine de s'approcher.

_B: ma chère cousine, vu que tu ne peut pas amener ton harem quand tu vient nous rendre visite, je voudrait te faire un cadeau dont tu pourras user et abuser à ta guise. Victoria peut tu amener jacob? Ma chère carlie, je t'offre un soumis. Jacob est à toi. Il t'attendra à chacune de tes visites sur nôtre île. En attendant tes visites, il sera l'assistant de carlisle qui le formera pour prendre sa suite.

De plus , victoria, tu peut considéré gigandet comme ton soumis attitré.

Voilà qui clôture cette cérémonie. Je vous dit à ce soir 23h pour un petit feu d'artifice qui clôturera cette journée.

_**Pov edward:**_

la feuille que je tient, me brûle les mains, j'ai envie de la lâcher mais j'en suis incapable car sur celle ci je lit un nom: carlisle cullen

je regarde l'en tête et je vois qu'il s'agit d'une feuille d'identification des arrivants et leurs conditions d'arrivée.

Quand je commence à lire, je me sent blanchir.

Tout à coup je sens le parfum de ma maîtresse se rapprocher.

Bientôt j'entends sa voix. Je l'entends m'expliquer le passé de carlisle. De ce que je comprends, ce n'est pas seulement le passé de ce dernier mais également une partie de notre histoire à tout les deux. Et lorsque cette prise de conscience me parvient, je bug tout simplement. Je n'entends plus rien de ce que me raconte ma maîtresse. Je revit tout les moment où l'autre abruti que je prenais pour mon grand père humiliait mon père qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était haï de son propre père. J'ai maintenant mon explication, et elle fait mal!

Je sent à peine ma maîtresse, me tirer hors de son bureau, je suis complètement déconnecter de la réalité. Je ne revient un peu à moi que lorsque je voit,de ma vision brouillée, mes frères dans un état similaire au mien. Mes oreilles reprennent lentement leur fonction et j'entends bella demander qui avait fait ça. je me souviens avoir vu le mot «copie» sur la feuille que je tenait il y a quelque instant. Et je suppose que le «ça» c'est de faire des copies et de les insérées dans les dossiers que mes frères et moi devions étudier.

Nous voilà entraîner dans la chambre de maîtresse esmée pour y rejoindre carlisle.

Il se passe une bonne heure avant que carlisle, n'ouvre la bouche et ce qui en sort nous scotches sur place.

_C: je ne savait pas. Je ne l'ai su qu'au moment ou vous avez été choisis et après quelques test adn.

J'ai fait des bêtises dans ma jeunesse, et l'alcool en est une. J'étais un habitué des bars. J'y entrait le vendredi soir et je me réveillais le lendemain, chez moi, dans un état plus que déplorable. Et ce qui devait se passé est arrivé. Un matin, je me suis réveiller ailleurs que dans mon lit accompagner des hurlements hystérique d'une mère outrée qui ont alarmer le maître de la maison. Ce dernier ne m'a pas laissé le choix sa fille deviendrait ma femme à la fin du mois vu que j'avais déshonorer cette dernière et qu'il était hors de question qu'un éventuel enfant à venir naisse hors des liens du mariage.

Tout les préparatifs ce sont fait dans la précipitation, on a fait croire à un arrangement de longues dates qui se concrétisait un peu plus vite que prévu.

Des imprévus ont retarder de 2 semaines la cérémonie.

La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma fiancée, elle n'était franchement pas bien, aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine et moi qui suis médecin j'ai été aussi aveugle qu'un ignorant en la matière. Et je l'ai été toutes ses années. La mère de maîtresse esmée est venue me chercher 3 jours avant mon mariage. Je l'ai trouvée dans un état des plus lamentable et déjà enceinte de renée. Et croyez moi, maîtresse esmée était beaucoup plus abîmée que vos maîtresses. Je ne vous dirait pas ce que j'ai dû lui dire pour que je puisse l'approcher, c'est du domaine du secret professionnel.

Je ne me doutait pas qu'à partir de ce moment mon destin avait changé.

J'ai écouté carlisle nous raconter son histoire. Une phrase ou plutôt une conclusion s'impose: c'est mon grand-père, c'est mon grand- père, c'est mon grand- père. Ca tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je suis k.o.

J'ai passé le reste du temps nécessaire aux préparatifs de la fête dans un brouillard bienvenu pour mon pauvre cerveau qui se demande si ma famille n'est pas maudite.

Maîtresse lucille est(était?) ma tante, maîtresse carlie est donc ma cousine.

Toute une histoire familiale complètement fausse, une histoire à se réapproprier.

Le jour J est là. Je sent la fébrilité de ma maîtresse mais aussi une pointe d'inquiétude.

10h: début du défilé

en voyant ce dernier, j'arrive à mettre des images sur ce qui m'a été raconter quelques semaines plutôt.

Quand je voit le dénommé king ligoté et mis à genou devant maîtresse carlie, j'ai un doute sur ce qui lui arrivé. Maîtresse renée se penche vers moi et m'explique que king est responsable des malheurs de sa fille et de ses amies. Que carlie lui avait demander de les protéger. Et on ne désobéi pas au chef des black swann sans en payer le prix.

Pour lui se sera la mort.

Au nom du groupe mafieux je sent un frisson glacé me parcourir l'échine.

Quand j'entends le discours de ma maîtresse, je me mets réellement à penser que ma famille est maudite. Il ne peut en être autrement quand celui qui a violer votre maîtresse devient le soumis de votre cousine!

à 23h tapantes, un petit feu d'artifice est tirer. Ils sublime le fait qu'il fait qu'il soit très court.

Le lendemain; je suis réveillé par un étrange bruit venant des toilettes. Une lettre dans le lit. Je regarde et voit qu'il s'agit des résultats d'un test dont je ne connaît pas la nature, ni le résultat.

_B: il semblerait que tu est rempli ton devoir de soumis. Bien que le sexe de cet enfant ne soit pas encore défini. On verra bien dans quelques mois, si d'ici là je ne l'ai pas perdu.

_Oh punaise! pitié, dieu tout puissant, faites que ce soit une fille!_

_**et voilà! j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçus avec ce chapitre. Ce chapitre devient le plus long(en terme de mots) de ceux que j'ai écrits.**_

_**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews qui m'aident à m'améliorer.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre que j' espérais vous poster en début de mois mais cela me fut impossible en raison de problème de «Et si on cassait les vitres de cette voiture pour piquer ce qu'il y a dedans?» et la semaine d'avant ce fut une nuit au C.H.U. Pour une de mes sœurs.**_

_**Je me demande ce que me réserve le prochain week-end.**_

_**merci à Grazie, Jackye, Fifer , Ronnie32, Sisko13 et Hera09 pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Comme d'habitude, elles m'ont fait plaisir.**_

_**Je remercie également mes lecteurs anonymes de me suivre.**_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages de twilight ne m'apartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux.**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise**_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

_**CHAPITRE 13!**_

_**p.o.v bella.**_

_Enceinte! Je suis enceinte! _Un bout de moi et de mon dieu grec de soumis est entrain de grandir en moi. J'espère que ce sera une fille. Je le saurait dans quelques mois.

En attendant j'ai un problème plus urgent à régler.

Des avions et des bateaux non autorisée traînent dans les parages et de façon trop répétitive à mon goût et à celui de ma mère.

A croire qu'ils savent que quelque chose est caché à leur vue.

On va devoir s'en débarrasser. Pour cela il n'y a pas 36 solutions.

Recourir à ses méthodes ne nous plaît guère mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Garder le secret est primordial! Et pour cela, il va falloir découvrir qui leur a vendu la mèche concernant l'existence de l'île et prendre les dispositions nécessaires.

Je sort de mes pensées et de ma salle de bain. Annonce la bonne nouvelle à edward.

Je lui laisse à peine le temps de déjeuner et de mettre son short du jour que je le presse de me suivre direction mon bureau.

Je convoque angèla. Une habitante qui a fait des études dans «l'autre monde» et qui s'est révélée être un génie de l' informatique. C'est grâce à elle et sa famille que malgré les diverses avancées technologique nous avons pu rester cacher.

Elle arrive à peine 30 minutes après mon appel. Je lui explique le soucis rencontrer et lui confie la mission de faire échouer les bateaux et crasher les avions. A elle de trouver les personnes capable de l'aider dans sa mission. Je lui demande également de me trouver la balance ou la taupe qui a infiltrer notre île. Je veut son nom ce soir au plus tard. J'en profite pour prendre de ses nouvelles. j'apprends ainsi qu'elle a décider de se prendre un soumis et qu'elle comptait aller à l'enclos en sortant de notre entretien pour voir les nouveaux arrivants et peut-être faire son choix.

Je lui demande combien de temps lui prendra sa partie du travail que je lui est confié avant qu'elle puisse passer le relais aux coéquipières qu'elle aura choisie.

Angèla me réponds qu'au vu de l'ensemble du travail qui lui est confié elle devra reporter sa visite au lendemain.

Je lui propose de faire une pré-sélection pour elle cet après-midi sans que ces messieurs ne soit au courant. J'ai toujours considérer Angèla comme une amie et je pense la connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir faire cette pré-sélection sans me tromper. Ce sera l'occasion pour edward d'avancer un peu dans son éducation. Oui, aujourd'hui il va me servir de tabouret. je sens que je vais adorer!

Je libère donc Angèla et ressort de mon bureau peu de temps après. Edward me suis toujours, avec difficulté cependant, car je marche rapidement.

Je fait un détour rapide dans les bureaux de rose et alice histoire de leur dire bonjour et de permettre à edward de voir ses frères. Je les informes également que j'ai chargé Angèla de s'occuper des problèmes maritimes et aériens que nous rencontrons depuis quelques jours ainsi que de nous trouver la personne qui a mis la puce à l'oreille de nos indésirables.

Je descends à l'enclos, edward toujours sur mes talons, et vais en direction d'un petit coin sombre ou est disposer un écran tactile.

Je fais signe à mon cher et tendre soumis de s'approcher et m'assoie sur son dos sans plus de cérémonie. J'installe le micro-casque sur ma tête et ouvre la session de sélection en précisant qu'il s'agit d'un pré-choix pour miss weber.

En regardant la liste des soumis potentiels pour Angèla, je me rends compte qu'en plus des 20 nouveaux arrivants, 10 hommes de l'arrivage précédant n'ont pas trouver de maîtresse.

Il va donc falloir que je m'occupe de leur cas assez rapidement. En tout cas parmi eux

j'en trouve 2 qui pourraient plaire à mon amie. Un certain Ben Cheney et un dénommé Eric Yorkie. Parmi les nouveaux je sélectionne un certain Mike Newton en plus de 3 autres gars. J'imprime ma sélection et une fois celle-ci en main je me dirige vers une des gardienne de l'enclos et lui remet ma liste.

_B: Transférez les dans l'enclos de sélection. Miss Weber passera demain pour choisir un soumis parmi ces 6 la. Mettez également ceux qui reste de l'arrivage précédent dans un autre dortoir. Si d'ici 3 mois ils n'ont toujours pas trouver de Maîtresse, Je verrais à les transférer au laboratoire de recherche.

_G: bien altesse. Voulez vous les voir de plus près? Il est évident qu'ils ne vous verront pas.

_B: Eh bien soit. Allons regarder ces messieurs de plus près!

La gardienne nous dirigeas vers une pièce que je n'avait pas repérée en arrivant.

Lorsque j'y entrais je remarquais l'absence de coussin. Logique puisque les personnes venant ici sont là pour se choisir un soumis.

Je désigne donc un coin de la pièce à edward et me tournait vers la vitre sans tain pour admirer un peu plus mon choix.

Je passait encore 15 minutes dans l'enclos puis remontais dans mon bureau.

J'ai informer Angèla que j'avais fait la pré-sélection promise et qu'elle aurait le choix entre 6 soumis potentiels.

Me rappelant que j'avais oublier de prévenir ma mère quand au dispositif mis en place pour régler le soucis des visiteurs indésirables, je ressortais donc de mon bureau et me dirigeais vers le sien. Bien évidement, elle était en réunion et je dû patienter comme toute résidente lambda. Au bout de 2 heures d'attentes; je pus enfin parler à ma mère et donc lui faire part de l'assignation de Miss Weber à la résolution du problème.

En fin de journée je fut prévenue que les filles ont appréhendé les intrus et que ceux-ci étaient enfermés dans des cages en bois sur la plage en attendant la sanction que tous connaissait.

Cela fut rapide et efficace. En moins de 1 heure ils eurent droit à un cours d'histoire et à une exécution une balle entre les yeux. Leurs corps vont être renvoyés à leur Pays.

Vers 21h, alors que je m'apprêtait à me coucher, On frappa à mes appartement.

Angèla entra suivie d' une escouade de soldats qui entourait une femme que je ne reconnue pas.

_A: altesse, voici celle à qui nous devons les visites inopportunes des derniers jours.

_B: Votre nom!

_?: Mélanie.

_B: pourquoi avoir fait çà? Vous aimez tellement les hommes et leurs attributs que cela vous hérisse le poil de voir ce que l'on fait d'eux ici?

_M: euh...

_B: NE REPONDEZ PAS! Les raisons de votre action de peuvent qu'être liées à ce que je viens de citer! Je vais donc vous satisfaire. Les soumis recalés et envoyés au laboratoire n'ont pas pu satisfaire leurs bas instincts depuis des mois.

_M: NON! TOUT MAIS PAS CA!

_B: SILENCE! Je ne vous demande pas votre avis! Telle est ma sanction. Je pense qu'à la fin de votre punition vous aurez compris et enregistrer la première règle de l'île. Ainsi que les raisons de son existence!

EMMENEZ LA! Je ne veut plus la voir. Angèla!

_A: oui?

_B: merci.

_A: de rien. Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Le lendemain après un passage à la salle de bain pour rendre un petit-déjeuner que je suis incapable de garder, je vais voir ma mère pour lui annoncer la résolution définitive du problème et la découverte du nom de la traîtresse. Je lui parle de la sanction que j'ai prévue pour cette dernière et du début de son exécution le matin même.

Il est 10 heure lorsque nous arrivons au laboratoire et à l'enclos situé à l'intérieur de ce dernier. L'enclos est vide mais nous pouvons voir une dizaine de portes menant chacune à 2 cellules individuelles en plexiglas

Mélanie, la traîtresse, est enfermée dans une autre cellule tout aussi transparente que les autres.

Je peut déjà voir le regard concupiscent de ses hommes ayant reçu quotidiennement une double dose d'une version différente de notre petit produit.

Une tentative d'amélioration tout ce qu'il y a de raté.

Je remarque angèla près de la cellule de mélanie accompagné de son nouveau soumis.

Ben cheney. Je l'aurais parier! Le pauvre il ne va rien comprendre.

Je donne lui donne le signal et elle emmène cette chère mélanie dans l'enclos. Au même moment les 2 premières portes sont ouvertes et c'est 3 hommes à poil avec une gaule d'enfer et une faim intarissable qui entrent. En moins de 5 minutes, elle a une queue en bouche tandis que le deuxième la sodomise pendant que le troisième s'enfonce dans sa féminité.

Ils en ont pour la journée. Ils ne la lâcheront pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas mort d'épuisement. Et cette nuit se sera 3 autres hommes. Et ainsi de suite. Pendant 4 jours et 3 nuits. Ils mourront tous d'épuisement et elle aussi. En plus à cela va s'ajouter la faim, la soif et la fatigue. Je reste jusqu'à la mort des trois premiers et à la prise «de fonction» des trois autres.

Depuis ce jour, 3 mois ce sont passés. J'ai annoncé officiellement ma grossesse et j'ai eu la surprise d'entendre rosalie et alice m'annoncer qu'elles aussi attendait un heureux événement.

_**Voilà! J'ai l'impression que j'approche de la fin. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester logique dans mes écrits sans déborder sur le mystère. Déjà que je suis borderline.**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**_

_**Je pense faire un os pour noël. Ce n'est pas garanti. Si je le fait, il parlerait(de façon très courte) de dettes et de mariage arrangé.**_

_**Je ne sait pas quand je vous posterai le prochain chapitre.**_


End file.
